The return of darkness
by Werebazs
Summary: When somebodies start to destroy digimon during every nights, for some strange reason the "witnesses" suspect the DDs turned against them.
1. Chapter 1

-Lightning Paw!- a voice shouted, then for a moment, terrible pain run through the body of Sukamon before it exploded into data. It seemed to flew away to the sky, but suddenly it taken a u-turn and has been absorbed by a small cat like creature. -50 in a night- she thought- This should be enough for now.- Suddenly she froze in the darkness and listened carefully to the noises. The bluster of a cruel battle not far away hit her sesitive ears. She jumped up to a tree and headed towards the noise. A few minutes later she had to jump away, to avoid being crashed by the falling body of a giant red-skinned, dinosaur. The Tyranomon slowly stood up, and faced his opponent an other giant dino, with two horns over it's eyes and one over the nose. – Fire Bla..- the Tyranomon started, but cutted by the attack of the other: -Nova Blast!- it roared and spit a giant fireball, which hit the unfortunate digimon, destroying it instantly. It's data flotated around for a few seconds before the winner absorbed it.

- Excellent work, my overseized friend.- The kitty said with vitriolic sarcasm in her purry voice. –You alarmed every digimon only in a 100 miles circle this time. That's a development. –The dino roared and looked down to his little complanion like it was thinking about eating her alive. Instead he asked in a deep raspy tone:

-How much?

-Why should I tell you? You're not the one in charge here. –she answered with uncovered pleasure in her voice.

-Well I should be!- the dinosaur rasped.- I could wipe up the floor anytime with those two stinking wo…

- What were you about to say? – another deep tone answered as two, huge, four-legged shadows stepped out from the cover of the nocturnal forest. –Stinking wolves, right?- the second said on the same voice.- My dear friend wolf-scent is a wonderful perfume compared to your smoky halitosis.

- For once I agree with the puppy.- a fitht voice with nothing but malevolence in it, said as it's owner, a human-like figure with giant bat-wings landed next to the others. – Dawn almost here. We should go, before those nosy kids arrive.- The others nodded they disappered like shadows, without a loud sound.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for any grammatical, or spelling mistakes ahead too. This is the first time I'm trying to write something longer than a few sentence on a foreign language.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Ten seconds left Ladies and Gentlmen, it seems impossible to turn the table this time...8 seconds… Hiroto passes, who'll cath? Kamiya! C'mon Tai the world's eye on you…4 seconds…INCREDIBLE! Kamiya again did the impossible! GOAL from half field 2.5 seconds before the end of the match! Odaiba High: Sindzsuku High 5:4. –The last words of the announcer -along with the pips of the judge- nearly lost in the celebration of the Odaiba fans, as two teenager boys run through the field and pick the brown, bushy-headed striker on their shoulders.

Half an hour later Tai and his team mates left the changing room.

- That was an unbelievable strike, even from you Tai.

- Yeah, if you continue like that, you'll find yourself in the officials in no-time.

- OK guys, meet at the party in the park in an hour!- with that the team split up everybody headed home. Tai slowly walked on the streets, buried himself in his thoughts. Sure he was playing extremely well lately, but…

- Hey Tai, wait up for us!- a familiar voice shouted behind him. Tai turned around, and grinned at his friends: Sora, T.K, Kari, Davis and Izzy ran towards him. They originally planned to bring their digimon partners too, but since Tai became Odaiba's No.1. star - in the past half year he's been playing so good, he's fan club grew even bigger than Matt's- they thought it wouldn't be safe to bring them into that crowd. Joe wasn't there because he had an important exam the next day, Mimi still lived in NY with her parents, and Matt was on a tour with his band. Ken and Cody were in the DW, investigating some strange events.

- Hey guys, what's up?

- Awesome playing big bro' –Kari said

- AWESOME?!?- Davis cryed out- Awesome is a weak marker for that. Tai are you sure you don't have a Dark Spore in you?- everybody laughed painfully at the black joke, except Sora and Kari.

- That's not funny!- they said in union- I wonder if you'd shot that in front of Ken too?- Sora added.

- Hey, I'm not THAT jerk.- Davis answered with theatrical injury.

- I doudt that.- T.K. mentioned, just incidentally.

- What's that supposed to mean E.T.? – they all laughed again, so they didn't notice a thirty-something guy in smoking stepped to them, 'til he asked:

- Tai Kamiya? – Tai looked surprised, but answered

- That's me. Can I help you?

- I'd like to speak with you, just the two of us.- Sora looked at the man. He seemed familiar to her, but couldn't remember where she saw him. She glaced at Tai, who nodded, and turned to them.

- Go to the party, I'll be there as soon as I can.- They all nodded, and slowly walked away.

* * *

- Hey Kari, where's your brother?- one of Tai's team mates asked her two and half hours later, in the party.

- You mean he still hasn't arrived? – she asked back scared. Could that strange guy has something to do with that? –Have you tried to call him?

-Of course, I have. He's on, but don't answer, probably you should try it. – Kari was already on her phone, but Tai didn't answer her either. She looked on her D-3, searching for her bro's Digivise. For her great relief, she found his signal in their place. But something definately was wrong. Or she's just starting to turn paranoid? Probably he was just tired…, no in that case he would have sent at least a message to her. She looked over the crowd, until she found T.K.

She ran to him.

-T.K. I have to go home, I'll be back in a few minutes.- and without waiting for his answer she disappered. T.K just stood there for a second, and couldn't help but think: What the hell was that?

* * *

When Kari arrived home, she found the flat dark, but she didn't need light to see the bushy-haired figure of her brother sitting on the couch.

- Hey Tai, what happened?- she asked as she turned on the lights. Tai didn't answer, just looked at a spot on the carpet.

- Who was that guy?- she tried again. For a long second Tai remained quite, then answered:

- Takashi Eoboda.

- Takashi Eo…-Kari froze in the middle of the name.- You mean that Takashi Eoboda? The owner of FC Tokio?- Tai slowly nodded. Kari asked on a trembling voice:

- Did he asked, what I think he asked?...

Tai slowly nodded to the question of his sister. Then before he could say a thing, he heard a scream, and felt something hit him. It took almost ten seconds to him to realise it was only Kari jump on his back, in her delight.

- My brother will play in the officials! Tai you really did it! Congratulations! Have you told Mom and Dad? Wait, I got an idea, go down to the party and announce it! Could I announce it? C'mon, move already!

-Kari, Kari slow down! May I ask something?

-Sure, anything!

-Then let this stay beetween you and me, OK?- Kari looked confused. This really wasn't like Tai.

- Why...-she started.

- Beacause, I'm not sure if I'll accept it.- Kari now looked not confused, but scared.

- Who are you, and what did you do to my brother?

- I just need time to think it over, that's all.

- You can't fool me. You've been playing fantasticly lately. And it was always your biggest dream.

- No, it was only my second biggest. You know earlier today Davis had the point. I really got something like a Dark Spore in me. And that's why I spent every minute in the past half year with practice. So I couldn't think about herghg- he tried to mask the end of the sentence with a cough, but he knew it was late. The realisation was wriiten on Kari's face.

-Ohoh. OK, I'll keep it secret.- she said, with strangly accentuate the subjective.


	3. Chapter 3

-Tai, hey Tai! Wake up, already!- Tai slowly opened his eyes, to see Kari shaking his shoulder.

- What's the ti-iii-me?- he asked with a yawn.

- It's 8:55, which is a big problem, Izzy wants us in the DW immediately. He said it's a bigger emergence, than anything since Apocalymon's arrival.

- What's that?.

- I don't know, but he said if we won't be there by 9 o'clock we'll be in big trouble.

- All right, all right, start the computer. I'll be there just put my clothes on.- by the time he finished Kari was already at the other room. When Tai finally made his way out from his bedroom, the Digiport was ready.

-Ok here we go, Digiport Open!-Kari said with activating her D-3. The portal opened, and in the next second the two of them found themselves on a field, in the ring of angry digimon, along with the others of their team. First Tai thought they had to fight with them, but a fraction of a second was enough for him to see, something really strange was going on there. The most of the digimon were In-training, or Rookie level. And they all looked at them like they were enemy, or even worse traitors.

- It was about time Tai and Kari!- A resonant voice said, and as they turned to the sky, the only Digimon they thought they'd never meet again apppered, from cover of the clouds.

- Azulongmon!- The DDs cried out with surprise.- What happened?- Izzy asked the giant digimon god.

- I wanted to ask the same questition from the twelve of you!- he said on the same tone he used when he talked to Blackwargreymon.

- Come my child, tell everybody what you saw two nights ago. Don't be afraid, noone can hurt you while I'm here.- he said as a Chuumon appered from behind a rock. He shaked seemingly, and looked extremly afraid at the sight of the –Tai just recognised them on the other end of the field - partner digimon of the 8 original DD's who were sitting on a clog with a Knightmon standing behind them. Tai understood nothing, but a glimpse of Azulongmon was enough to hold his questitions back.

- W-w-well, two nights ago, me and my friend Sukamon had been attacked, by YOU Gatomon!- Chuumon shouted, pointing at the surprised kitty. The voice of revelation run through the digimon, Gatomon seemed to want saying something, but Chuumon continued.

- My friend was killed, but I could escape, and saw that Gatomon attacked 20 others in that night, including 2 other Sukamon, and Chuumon, destroying them and absorbing their data! Then she seemed to leave, so I followed her, until she meet Greymon, who was fighting a Tyranomon, and and he did the same Gatomon did!- Chuumon sobbed.- They were talking, for a few seconds, before 3 new Digimon appered: one of them was Garurumon, but I'm not sure who the other two were.

- Are you sure, about your attacker was this Gatomon? -Azulongmon asked.

- Yes, I am. She had a tailring, just like she got, and everybody knows, she is the only Gatomon, with a tailring in the entire DW. And since she was the murder, the others must have been her friend!- the little mouse said.

- Very well. Next witness, please.-this time a Yokomon appered. She told that her village had been attacked by a Garurumon, who destroyed almost everybody. Then a Unimon came, who said he saw a winged human-shaped creature destroying digimon in the mountains while his victims slept. Then 3 other digimon came. They all told nearly the same, just the performers, the time and location were different. After the last witness left, Azulongmon turned to the suspected.

- Agumon, Gabumon and Gatomon. Can you proove your innocence?

- We can't proove it, but we are.- Agumon said.

- I thought so. Despite the evidences are against you, I still trust you. I gave Ken, Davis, Yolei, T.K., Cody and Kari three days to find any clues. Until then the three of you will stay with me. If they fail, I won't have other choise than, exile you, from the DW!

* * *

**A.N: I think I'll leave you hanging a bit for now (hehe evil me).**

**I'll continue when I got 5 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Starnet, Lord Pata, Kaito Lune thanks for the reviews.**

**Starnet: don't worry, I have no intension killing my fav. character**

**Lord Pata: I think I can let this out: I'm not planning to make Patamon ****the hero- I think he had enough nice shots in seasons 1,2 (Devimon, Piedmon, Blackwargreymon)**

**Kaito: Sorry about the grammar and spelling, I'm trying my best.**

**I'm sorry about this new chapter, I think this is the worst so long -in grammar for sure and the content... well I leave it to you to decide.**

* * *

When everyother Digimon left, Azulongmon turned to the twelve children and their digimon partners.

-I meant what I said. I really trust you, and hope that the evidences are false. But I feel something terribly strong and evil arrising, and unfortunately it somehow reminds me to the three of you.- Biyomon chopped in:

- Azulungmon, I trust Gatomon with my life. May I stay instead of her? Kari will need her help, if they slip into danger, while investigate after the REAL troublemakers.- Azulongmon didn't answered at once, he considered the choises. -No way,- he thought -the partner of the bearer of the Crest of Light would never do such things.- Loudly he said:

-Allright Biyomon, I accept the change. But Agumon and Gabumon stay with me! And I warn all of you: don't try to cheat yourself out! Good luck my friends, I hope you'll find those who're behind these evil actions..- With that he disappered, and Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon flew after him, locked in an energie barrier .

-Agumon!

-Gabumon!

-Bioyomon!- Tai, Sora, and Matt -who just found their voicce after what they heard- sreamed after their partners. The three digimon turned to them:

- Don't worry, we'll be allright!- Agumon said- Azulongmon is kind-hearted, and wise, he won't hurt us.

- Find the real perpetratols!- Biyomon chirped. Gabumon nodded. Then the three of them disappered behind the clouds.

* * *

After Azulongmon left, the twelve kids and the nine digimon discussed the events.

- I hate that Biyomon has been imprisonned instead of me- Gatomon murmured angrily.

- What are you talking about?!?- Veemon chafed - You did those murders?

- Of course not! – Gatomon answered- It's just…

- Just what? Would you rather be locked in that barrier, than prooving your innocence? Not to mension, what would we do if we need Sylphimon, and you'd be imprisoned instead of the murder?

- Veemon's right, Gatomon.- Sora said –We don't have any more from Azulongmon's power, neither we have the power of our Crests, so we can't make our partners digivolve into the Ultimate level. If the criminals are too strong for our Champion digimon, the only weapons we've left are the DNA-digivolutions of six of you. Biyo' knew that, that's why she chose to take your place. But I think we rather should think about how to nail the deliqnuents. We've got only three days, and have no clue, about where will they strike next time.

- If they will at all.- Tai said – I don't know about you guys, but I have a feeling the only reason behind these sins was to dig our friends in it.

- No way- Wormmon answered.

- Wormmon's right- Ken added. – If they only wanted to ruin us in the eye of the DW, they wouldn't have absord the data of their victims. No, I belive there's a bigger mind's bigger plan behind this.

- A new major villain? – Mimi asked, a bit scared.

- That's possible, –Izzy nodded, - there're too much incidence in this mess. But I think we just might have a clue to start with.

- WHAT???- Twenty voice shouted the questition at once.

- Gatomon's tailring.- he answered.

- What about it? – Ken seemed nervous.

- Well after Gennai gave it back to you, Gatomon, I asked him if he had any informations about it. I was curious about how was that little thing able to control the powers of Darkness inside the Digimon Emperor's base, and why it's absence made you able to Armour-, and DNA-digivolve.

- And what did you find out? – Gatomon asked. She was thinking about those things much in the past half year too.

- It seems that Tail Ring is a uniqe part of you. According to Gennai's datas there lived only 5 Gatomon with one like that, including you too, in the past 1000 digi-years.

- I don't get it. If it's my part, how could it be removed from my tail?

- It's data is your part, not the ring itself. The documents Gennai gave me mostly were on an ancient language, that even he and his people couldn't figure out.

- And you did it?- the company gasped.

- Well no, not the whole at least. As far as I get yet, it's based on a hexadecimal code-system, but never mind, this isn't important. What I wanted to say, it seems the Tail Ring is the symbol of that Gatomon was chosen to be the eternal opponent of darkness. You, yourself said, you feel weaker without it. That's because it's like a miniature sun which fuels your body with energy. Now, remember Chuumon said the murder Gatomon had a Tail Ring too. If it's a fake, than we don't have a chance. Buti f it's real, we must be able to find it!

- And how should we do that?

- Hmm…I think we need some cybernetical help…

* * *

- Ah, Gretings my friends, it's been a while.- Andromon said happily, as Davis, Ken, T.K., Cody, Yolei, Kari, their partners and Izzy took of Kabuterimon.

- Hey, Andromon it's good to see you again!- Patamon announced. Ken now looked extremly nervous. He still couldn't entirely forgive himself.

- Andromon, we need your help. – Izzy said.

- It's about those criminals, isn't it? – Andromon asked. -I never belived those rumours about Agumon, Gabumon and Gatomon turned against us. But how could I help you, with finding the real deliqnuents?

- We need your sensors, and the main computer of the city.

A few minutes later

- All right, the system is running. Now, Gatomon please give me your Tail Ring. – Izzy said sitting in front of the giant monitor, of the computer.

- What are you plannning?- Gatomon asked while handing over the Ring.

- Watch, and learn. – Izzy answered, as he connected two cabels to the ring -OK, Andromon, the Tail Ring has been connected to the computer. Start the searching now!

- Hey I got it!- Kari announced – You're using Andromon's recharging system like you used it five years ago, right before Ladydevimon attacked us!

- That's right, only this time Andromon uses Gatomon's Tail Ring as a… we've got it!

- What? Already?- Yolei screamed in delight. – Izzy you're a genius!

- Are you still here? –Izzy shouted at them- What are you waiting for? According to the signal she's only a few miles away from here to the West-South-West. Go and catch her! I'll stay here and coordinate you!- By the time he finished he was left alone with Tentomon by long seconds.

* * *

**A.N: Yeah, yeah, I know Izzy isn't like himself here, but I really didn't want to write a speech for him like those he had in the series.**

**I promise there soon will be some action too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's just a little something to pull your nerves about what's happening in the DW.**

* * *

Tai was laying on his bed, and flinging a soccerball. He was extremly worried and upset. No, not about Agumon, at least not mainly. He had complete faith in his sister and her –their- friends, he just knew they'll proove Agumon's, Gabumon's and Gatomon's innocence. No, he was afraid of who stood behind those murders. After what Oikawa did to restore the soundness of the Digiworld, he really didn't wanted to let it be devastated again. The worst thing for him during the fight against MaloMyotismon was that he had to watch it from the sidelines. And that wasn't the only thing in which he, the soccer star, couldn't take a shot. – Holder of Crest the of Courage, blah.- he thought- it's easy to be brave, when you don't have another choice, when the life of your friends, your sister and your lo…-Hey snap out of it, Kamiya!- he shouted at himself in mind. He knew from experience if he let himself to think longer about a certain auburn-haired girl than five seconds, he would just go mad, and would take two hours of soccer-practise or an hour training in the gym to calm him down. In the last half year he almost started to hate weekends. He had nothing to do, so there were nothing he could concentrate his thoughts. Of course programs with his friends didn't help either –especially if that meant a particular couple. Someone rang at the door. Tai didn't move, he let his mother to let he vistor in. He was just surprised, when Sora stepped in the room.

-Hey Sor', what's up?- he asked as sitting up with a quick move. Then he saw the girl's serious expression.- It's about that junk, in the DW, isn't it? –he asked.

- No, Tai, it isn't. I'm come because we've got to talk.- this a bit scared Tai.

- About, what?- Sora had a little mischivous glipse in her eye.

- When do you plan to announce, that you got a chance at FC Tokio?- she asked with a wide grin.

- What? How? Who?- Tai couldn't decide which questition should he make first.

- Oh C'mon Tai, maybe I don't play soccer anymore, but I still recognise the owner of my favourite team. So when you'll sign the contract?

- Well I…I…do you wish something to drink?- he asked with a sudden idea, altought he knew better, that Sora wouldn't take the bet.

- Tai, please don't think you can confuse me. You're not that charmer. So?

- Look Sora, don't get mad OK?

- Tai?!?- the suspection changed Sora's expession drasticaly- Don't tell me you refused it!

- No, not yet at least.

- What? Why are you hesitating? – Tai rubbed his head and turned away.

- It's not the best time for it. Playing for a big team takes lot of practice, and right now we've got a situation in the DW..

- Even you don't belive I'd eat that. We've been informed about that only 3 hours ago, while Eoboda asked you yestreday. And don't forget that Davis, Ken, Yolie, Kari, T.K. and Cody can look after the DW, they've prooved it. So please, Tai don't joke ab…- that did it. Sora's speech was the last drop to the bottle.

- YEAH, AND WHY NOT?- Tai shouted with sudden anger.- Look at me Sora, I'm a freaking JOKE! – he kicked the ball, which flew out the –fortunately- openned window. – The leader of the Digidestined, yeah right. Where had I been when my sister was taken away to the Dark Ocean? Where had I been when the others were almost killed by Kimeramon? Where had I been when Daemon almost destroyed them and the entire city? I had been playing soccer, that's where I was! Where the bearer of the Crest of Courage was, when the girl he had loved, before he even understood the world, has chosen his best friend? Where was my so called courage, during all those years? I put it away, turning the every drop of my attention to making a childish dream real.– Sora pailed. She didn't expected that. Not the outburst, but Tai's last sentences. Tai seemed to regret that he let his temper out of control…he must have holding back for long.

- Sora…- Tai started, but the girl tunred around and left.


	6. Chapter 6

- How far are we?- Davis shouted up to Kari, from the back of Raidramon.

- They're right ahead us, in those woods!- Kari answered.

- Great! We'll just finish this in time for a bit late lunch.

- Arrh I can't belive you!- Yolie shouted angrily

- Why? I'm hungry.

- Could you please hang it up for a minute? We're almost there! – T.K cut the contest.

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods:

- Oh, just great! – a wheezy voice said- Hey guys, the DDs are here, they found us!

- It's a good thing we haven't led them there.- another wheezy voice answered. – We've got to escape somehow.

- Escape?!? What are you snivel horned-dogs are talking about? We stay and teach those punks a very mean lesson. – a purry voice pronounced.

- We've got orders, you stupid, rebellion black-cat!

- I don't care about you doggies! Go take shelter you cowards, and let this be handled by the big guys!- with that three of the digimon left the cover of the small forest.

- You'll regret this.

* * *

- Look, there they are!- Ken exclaimed.

- I should have known.- T.K. announced. – I don't know about those two, but that little winged bowl is…

- I know- Kari said- it's DemiDevimon!

- And those two are BlackAgumon and…

- …BlackGatomon!- Nefetiemon and Pegazusmon said as they landed along with Aquilamon and Stingmon next to Raidramon.

- Give it up guys!- Davis howled at them- You're outnumbered and overpowered!

- Ahm, Davis do I really must remind you to that, Chuumon said he saw a Greymon? – Yolie asked.

- Ohm…

- So our little secret is out. – BlackGatomon smiled cruelly. She turned to her companions. –Are you guys ready to dance?

- You bet.- they answered at once.

- BlackAgumon Dark Digivolve to …SKULLGREYMON!

- BlackGatomon Dark Digivolve to …LADYDEVIMON!

- DemiDevimon Dark Digivolve to… NEODEVIMON!

Davis -as usual- announced the obvious:

- Ohm guys…I think we're in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

- Guys, you've got to DNA-digivolve!- Ken shouted.

- On it! – T.K answered as Raidramon, Pegazusmon and Nefertimon de-digivolved.

- Now show them, what we've got!

- Right!

- Veemon Digivolve to … ExVeemon!

- Armadillomon Digivolve to … Ankylomon!

- Patamon Digivolve to … Angemon!

- ExVeemon,

-Stingmon –DNA Digivolve to …Paildramon!

- Aquilamon,

- Gatomon, -DNA Digivolve to …Silphymon!

- Ankylomon,

- Angemon, -DNA Digivolve to …Shakkoumon!

- Allright guys, now go get them! -Davis shouted.

- That wich is is mine!- Sylphimon launchem itself towards LadyDevimon.

- I'll take care of this musum-escapee!

- It seems it's you and me, again, skin-rat!- Shakoumon said, as prepaired to attack.

* * *

-Desparado Blaster!- the attack hit SkullGreymon on full. –That sure'll do it.

- Curse Breath!- a beam of black flames broke through the powder. Paildramon tried to avoid, but it's edge still hit him. He almost crahed to the land, but didn't wasted his time, lauched another attack.

* * *

-Static Force!

- Darkness Spear!- LadyDevimon's spear cut right across Silphymon's energy beam, without effort. Silphymon ducked, and utilised the opportunity.

- Static Force!- this time the attack hit the fallen angel right in her stomach, from a very close distant. LadyDevimon disappered in the explosion.

- This was a bit too easy.- Silphymon thought, searching for it's opponent.

- Are you looking for me? – Silphymon spun, but it was late.

- Darkness Wave!

* * *

-Justice Beam!

-Wicked Laser!- the two bolts clashed, and blasted Shakkoumon and NeoDevimon away from each other. –He's much stronger, than he should be. – Shakkoumon thought.

- Dark Inferno! – NeoDevimon released a storm of dark fire from his right hand. Shakkoumon absorbed it.

- Kachina Bomb! –NeoDevimon blocked it easily. The realisation horrified Shakkoumon

- We're matched!

* * *

- Cabel Catcher!- Paildramon shot his cabels, whiches twinded onto SkullGreymon's right wrist.

- I got you!

- Oh, really? – SkullGreymon asked, and yanked back his hand with terrible strength. Paildramon tried to resist but he was too strong. SkullGreymon abused his chance, and hit Paildramon with doubled force. The DNA Digimon crashed to the groung.

- Here's the end, Dark Shot! – SkullGreymon lauched his most devasteing attack. But he didn't go for his beaten opponent. He aimed Davis and Ken…

* * *

LadyDevimon's attack caught Silphymon offguard. The Darkness Wave punched it to the ground. – I've barely beat alike of her the last time. And this bitch seems to be even stronger, than that one was. –it though. –I've got to finish this, before she gain too much advantage.- with that Silphymon rushed on LadyDevimon.

-Astro Laser! – LadyDevimon avoided the impact easily, and attacked with her Dark spear again, this time hitting something, but not Silphymon...What she reached was another Astro Laser, which exploded right to her face, blasting her backwards…and towards the real Silphymon, who this time shot a full-power Static Force at her…


	8. Chapter 8

- Guilty Claw!- NeoDevimon's attack hit Shakkoumon from behind, shoking, and causing him terrible pain.

- Justice Beam! –altough the laser was quite weak, it caught NeoDevimon off-guard, hittng him right on the chest, which was enough to force him to cut his attack.

- Kachina Bombs!- Shakkoumon tried to utilise his opponent's momentary spillage, but he blocked the bombs with his long arms without endevaour. –This seems really bad. –Shakkoumon though as he and NeoDevimon started a hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

Paildramon saw SkullGreymon's raket aiming the children. He knew he left with one option.

- Paildramon Mega Digivolve to …Imperialdramon!- he had only a spark of a second left to act. In the moment he digivolved, he sucked the six kids into his Energy Shield. But he didn't have time to avoid the impact, and the raket hit his head…

* * *

Silphymon shot LadyDevimon right to her face. – There's no way she could have survived this.- it thought.

- You won't get rid of me, that easily. –Silphymon ducked, just in time to avoid being pierced through by LadyDevimon's Dark Spear, buti in the progress, it overseen the witch's position. Her limb met it's face painfully…

* * *

Ater his fight with MarineDevimon inTokio, Shakkoumon never thought he would ever fought an even more square battle with another Fallen Angel. Not at least against another Ultimate… It was like fighting his shadow, his reflection…

* * *

The explosion was so huge, so devasteting, Imperialdramon almost thought he wouldn't make it. Now he saw, why was SkullGreymon said to be nearly equally powerful with a Mega. But he won't give up. He had a huge advantage over that walking cemetery, and he planned to utilise it. Before the smoke of the detonation could banish, he rushed on SkullGreymon, starting a claw-to-claw battle. Four giant paws crashed on each other, forcing Imperialdramon and SkullGreymon in face-to face position. Then ImperialDramon got off the ground, lifting up his foe to incredible heights.

- Too bad, you don't know how to fly!- he announced, and let SkullGreymon's bone-hand slip out of his paw. But SkullGreymon laughed back at him cruelly.

- You haven't seen the half of me, ImperialDRAmon! SkullGreymon Mega Digivolve to…


	9. Chapter 9

When LadyDevimon kicked it on the face, Silphymon applied the swing, what the move gave to it, and blasted it's sharp fanged leg to LadyDevimon's chest. The fiend cried out from the pain.

-Static Force!

-Darkness Wave!- the two attcks collided…

* * *

Despite his strong armor, NeoDevimon manged to wound Shakkoumon many times, although

he quickly returned each times the favour. –I can't let this go any further.-he thought.- He leaves me no choice…I must kill him. –But as the fight went on Shakkoumon realised: the only way to destroy his foe, is the same Angemon had chosen all those years ago…

* * *

SkullGreymon Mega Digivolve to …BlackWarGreymon! So who's in trouble now? Dramon Destroyer! – BlackWarGreymon's blades cut a deep wound to Imperialdramon's face.

- You seems to be surprised. I understand. I would be scared if I had to face myself.

- Positron Laser!- Imperialdramon launched an attack, and as BlackWarGreymon started to rotate, T.K. suddenly realised what was about to happen, before it happened.

- Imperialdramon, watch out!

- Black Tornado!- BlackWarGreymon broke through the Positron Laser, like it was nothing, scattering energy sparks towards each angle, leaving nothing beetween his murderous, whirling blades and Imperialdramon's head!

* * *

In the woods…

- What should we do? Those fools are wasting too much energy…The Master will be very angry with them.

- We must contact him immediately…

* * *

Imperialdramon managed to save his head and body from the Black Tornado, but it still cut through his right wing, leaving an agonising hole in it. Imperialdramon dived, then saw BlackWarGreymon over him getting ready for a new attack.

- Terra Destroyer!

- Mega Crusher! –the two giant energy balls smashed, and for a moment they seemed to explode together, but then to the shock of the DD's and Imperialdramon BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer blew the Mega Crusher away, like it was a birthday candle.

– Impossible…He's even stronger than the one created by Arukenimon was.- Imperialdramon thought. – I must shake things up a little bit. Imperialdramon Mode Change to …Fighter Mode! Positron Laser! –this time his beam blew the already weaked energy ball away.

- Splendor Blade!

- Dramon Destroyer!- their blades met with a metalic crack. BlackWarGreymon was laughing.

* * *

…- What happened, what was so urgent?

- Master, the DDs found us, and those three rebellions started a fight with them.

- What? I thought I made that one clear. I ordered you to avoid the meeting with those kids at any cost.

- I warned them, but haven't listened to me. What should we do?

- You must intervene. Noone must die! Understand?

- Yes!...

* * *

Imperiladramon was never so close to panic before. BlackWarGreymon seemed to be even stronger, but at least equal to MaloMyotismon. He was simply playing with him…

* * *

Silphymon never thought that it would ever met a digimon it could hate even more, than the one Gatomon hated in her her entire life…

* * *

Shakkoumon decided. It's now or never.

- Cody, T.K. I'm sorry…

* * *

Both Imperialdramon and BlackWarGreymon were prepairing for the final blow.

- Positron…

- Terra... –but before they could lauch the attack, something that neither of them expected happened.

- Garuru Tomahawk! – a jet of ice hit both of them from sideway, causing them to crash to the ground…

* * *

- Shadow Claw!- Silphymon saw the two triple beams, but neither it, nor LadyDevimon could escape. They were struck to the ground by them. Before losing it's senses it heard the same voice shouting:

- Half Moon Kick!- then the hurtle of two giant bodies struck to the ground. After that nothing…


	10. Chapter 10

-Hey wher…where are we? –Minomon asked as he slowly regained his consciousness.

- Thank God, you're allrigth. We're at Izzy's. –Ken replied.

- What? But BlackWarGreymon…-Minomon looked around. Everybody was there, the digimon are in their In-training form. –What happened?

- Someone sneak attacked us. – DemiVeemon answered. –But we can't figure out why. Who ever they were, they attacked both teams.

- I know who was the one to attack Silphymon and us, but I didn't see your attacker.

- And who was that? –Izzy asked.

- Well, I'm not sure, but I think it was WereGarurumon.

- No, -Tokomon said.-it was ShadowWereGarurumon. And taking how easily they all Digivolved to Ultimate, and SkullGreymon even to Mega, I'd say the other was BlackMetalGarurumon.

- BlackAgumon, BlackGatomon, BlackWarGreymon, BlackMetalGarurumon…who the hell are these Digimon? – Davis cried out.- I mean I thought, that BlackWarGreymon, who saved Cody's grandpa was an extraordinal thing, since he was created by Arukenimon. And now I just saw another, probably even stronger one to evolve!

- Well, I can tell you about them. –Izzy answered.- As you know there're three type of Digimon: Data, Virus and Vaccine. Agumon, Gabumon, and Gatomon, along with you guys, and your digivolved forms are Vaccine type. But some of the Vaccine Digimon got a Virus counterpart. Agumon got BlackAgumon, Gabumon BlackGabumon etc. They're rare, but they exist. But that's not what worries me. I just can't figure out how were they able to Digivolve. I always though for a quick Digivolution like this, the Digimon need to get in contact with a Digivice, but that's impossible.

- I've got a tip – Nyaramon said. –I think they could do that because of all that data they absorbed from the Digimon they killed.

- Maybe…Well even if that's right, I still don't get it. Why have ShadowWereGarurumon and BlackMetalGarurumon attacked their own team mates? Why didn't they utilised the opportunity to kill, or capture you? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy they didn't do that, but I had a feeling they weren't acting on their own. Someone must be behind the flats. And these guys only do his/her bidding.I guess these henchmen went against the orders he gave them, when they chose to confront you, and that's why the other two stopped them.

- Hmm. Unfortunately I must say that makes sence. – T.K. said.- But who could be powerful enough to control Dark Digimons as strong as BlackWarGreymon, Ladydevimon, and NeoDevimon? Do you think maybe Daemon returned from the Dark Ocean?

- I hope not. – Yolie said, remembering what it cost to Ken, to exile that fiend from both the Real and Digital worlds.

- And the worst of all- Nyaramon started – is that noone will belive us. We don't have any prooves.

- Oh don't worry about that. –Izzy said turning to his table.

- WHAT? – Nyaramon cried out- We've got only two days left, and we couldn't beat those guys, even if we found them again.

- Calm down, Nyaramon- Kari comforted the little Digimon.-Before we returned we searched the battle field and found that. – she pointed at something, that Izzy hold up to everyone.

- No way!

- Is that?

- Yes. It's BlackGatomon's Tail Ring…


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**About the my ask for help, as you see, it's invalid, since it has been solved.**

**Lord Pata: Read again Chapter9. I there hinted what will NOT happen to anyone in that battle ;)**

**I'm low on time now, 'cause of school, so I'm not sure when I can update next time. 'til then here's a little to worry about. :D**

* * *

- I'm convienced. I declare Agumon, Gabumon and Gatomon innocent, in the charge of disturbing the peace of the Digital World, and murdering hundreds of innocent Digimon. – Azulongmon announced after the Digi Destined told how, and what they found, and after Izzy showed him the two Tail Rings. As he was speaking he releashed the three prisoners. Tai, Matt and Sora hugged happily to their partners – I close the convention now. DDs please wait a minute. –he waited until the last digimon disappered, then said:

- My dear friends, I'm truly glad because of your succes. I never belived you to be the murders, but I had to imprison you, to avoid panic, and protect you from the anger of the crowd. Unfortunately, I can't celebrate with you. The news you brought are terrible. I had been born, only few years after the DW, and seen many things. I knew every Gatomon, who had a Tail Ring, but never even heard about a Virus-one, with that gift…

- But I did!- a familiar voice interroupted, behind the back of the DDs.

- Gennai!

- Since when were you here?

- Where did you heard about a BlackGatomon with Tail ring?

- Do you know who's behind all of this?

- Hey, hey slow down. One questition for once only. 1: I just arrived only half a minute ago. 2, no, that's need explanation, so 3: I have no idea. And now 2: I rad about one in this book, and I found another prophecy here too.

- Really?

- Yes. Let's see…I had to translate it and I didn't have much time to spend on the rimes, so this won't be as impressing as the other from VenomMyotismon was 5 years ago. Aha here it is. -he said, thumbing in a large ancient-looking book.

-Three times will the Darkness rise,

And three times will it be banished by Light.

Then shadows will be awkened,

And the Ghoul shall be covering deep in them,

'til the fruit of sibling-treachery,

Give him powers beyond imaginary.

Five Guards and

Two Captains of the King's Knights,

Will fall to his feet right,

But when Body and Shadow will become one,

The Final King shall arise,

And long waited peace,

Once and for all will come.

- What's that supposed to mean?

- Have no idea. I quess everything will got a meaning, when the time comes for it.

- Well, then I think we've got something new to nose about. -Davis said, grinning.

- What are you so happy about? Shall I remind you, that we were no match for those three? -Yolie replied.

- Well maybe not now, but we will be more prepaired next time

- I hope you're right Davis. -Azulongmon said, then turned around, and left.

* * *

- I guess we should go.

- Yeah it was kind of a long day. -Cody said, and all the others agreed.

- Ohm, Sora, could we talk beetween you and me, please? -Tai said. Matt seemed to be surprised, but not upset, so Tai guessed Sora haven't told him about what he accidently shouted in her face. The girl nodded, and turned to her boy-friend.

- Just go, I'll catch up you later.


	12. Chapter 12

- Should we go too? – Agumon asked his partner. Tai nodded.

- Sora? – Biyomon looked up to the girl. Sora nodded.

The two digimon looked at each other and left.

- You know what, Biyomon? –Agumon said, as they walked away – I think no matter how long we know them, we'll never fully understand humans.

- Oh come on! I think they don't even understand themselves, not to mention others…- their voice slowly died as they slowly left.

- Sora, I'm…

- I hope you've got something better to say, than a „Sorry", Kamiya! –Sora interrupted, angrily. – Because if you don't, we should end this conversation right now!

- Look, I've never planned to tell you lik…

- THAT'S EXATCLY IT!!! Can you imagine how long I waited for you?!? You…idiot!- Sora shouted at him. She had tears in her eyes, and Tai just realised he hurt her much more, than he thought. He tried to say something, but Sora was quicker:

- I waited for 3 years, probably even longer, just didn't realised it! Then finally I thought, that you'll never see anything more in me, than a friend, and moved on! And when I finally could put you behind me, and could be happy, you come and yell it in my face! You flinged it at me, like it was my fault, just because you were upset about everything else! – Sora stopped, but just to take a deep breath – And you know what? I'm glad! Yeah, I'm glad, because, at least it turned out what kind of person you really are!- by now she was crying- „Oohooh I can't fight evil digimon, what a shame!" „Bahh, I'm a looser, I'm not worthy to try accomplish my dreams!" AND I WAS BALLING MY EYES OUT FOR YEARS, FOR THIS CRY-BABY!?! You,… you…- she couldn't continue. She collapsed on her knees, and wept. Tai didn't know what to say. He knelt down besides her, and hugged her. Not as a lover, just as a friend. They hugged each other and cried…

After they calmed down, Sora pushed Tai away, from her. The boy didn't protest, just stood up, and helped the up the girl. Sora looked at him sheepishly.

- Sorry, for what I said, I didn't mean it. –she said, not looking in his eyes.

- No. You were right. I acted like a cry-baby. I'm the one who should apologise…not just for yelling with you, but…for everythingelse. Please forgive me!

- With one condition. –Sora said, still obviating his eye.

- Anything!

- Proove that I was wrong about you!- with that she left him alone.


	13. Chapter 13

- You betrayed me! – a voice said, with relentless anger in it. – I ordered you to avoid comfronting those kids!

- But…

- No, there aren't any „but" here. I made it clear! How dared the three of you go against my order! Now I see, I was right, when I made BlackGabumon your Commander!

- But my Lord, we were winning! – BlackAgumon said- A few more seconds, and…

- And? AND WHAT?- the voice belloved. – Could you simple minded fool imagine what would have happened, if you killed those kids? No? Then I'll tell you. You would have warn the Sovereigns, about my presence, that would have happened! I brought you to existence, and that's the grace for it! Of course leaving them alive after they met you, was a huge gape, buti t was neccesary. It's still better, if they investigate for me, than the Guardians. Right now I couldn't beat any of them…That reminds me…How's the tree doing?

- I think 3 days, and it will be ready. –A Witchmon answered from the corner, where a small, black tree was growing.

- Good. Now the three of you, give what little energy you've left to the tree, and get off my sight! You're lucky, for making this mistake too late, for it to be able to stop me from regaining my body, and strengh.

* * *

**Yeahay I did it!**

**The shortest chapter so long XD**

**I promise soon everything will be uncovered...or covered? Oh well "find out from the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!" **

**lol I guess I'm finally loosing it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

3 days later

- Ahhh, I can't belive we can't find them! – Davis cried out, again as they finished another dead conversation about how and where should they search for the Black-Digimon.

- Unfortunaly the only clue we had was the Tail Ring, but now since we've got it, we can't use it to anything. Not even Izzy could figure out something to locate them with it.

- I'd say it's better if you leave out of this. – Tai entered Kari's room.

- WHAT???- twelve voice shouted at him all at once.

- I've got an idea, but I've got to talk Gennai and Azulongmon. -Kari knew Tai only acts like this, when he wants to proove something, and she got a 100% sure tipp who he wants to proove. And she knew what was he up to.

– NO!- she shouted at him.- Don't even think about ask Azulongmon to give power to Agumon! Not at least if you're planning to investigate this mass, by the two of you!- Tai wanted to answer, but before he could six ringtone rang.

- Hey it's Izzy. He says he's got an emergence warning from Gennai! He send us the coordinates too.

- Then what are we waiting for? – Davis shouted exitedly. Yolie already switched on Kari's computer.

- Sorry for it, but we've got to hurry! Oh all right, Digiport Open!- with that she disappered with Poromon. Then T.K and Cody with Tokomon and Upamon, then Ken, Davis with their partners.

- I'm coming too! –Tai said, but he was stopped by his sister:

- No you don't! You can't make Agumon to Digivolve further than the Champion level, so if you came, both of you would be in danger. Find another way to convience Sora! –Kari's clear insight surprised Tai so much he didn't have the chance to answer, because when he was finally able to say a sensible word his sister had been gone for nearly a minute already.

* * *

When Kari appered in the DW besides her friends the first thought to hit her was they must have turned on a wrong corner. The sky was darkened by unnaturally heavy, black clouds. Lightnings hit the ground in each minute, fortunately far away from them. Sharp wind was on a rampage all around them, but they didn't hear any usual blusters of a storm. And finally despite the mountains standing before them were familiar to her, she had no idea where they were.

- What's going on here? – she asked the others.

- I don't know, but I really don't like the look of this.- T.K replied.

- Hahaha, Wait until you rejoined with my Lord!- an evil voice laughed far above them.

- LadyDevimon! –Nyaramon screamed with disgust.

- So we were right…It is Daemon. –Ken hissed with terrible anger and fear.

- Guys you've got to Digivolve- Cody said to the Digimon.

- Not so fast! –LadyDevimon interrupted. – I wasn't sent here to fight you. I came to invite you to the resurrection celebration of my Master!

- Who's your Master?

- Oh, did you forget him already? That would hurt him so much, after all those attemts of him to kill you. No matter. Soon you'll see him again in Life-seize. Follow me! –with that she took the way towards the mountains, then stopped and shouted back to the kids:

- If you want to miss your only chance to stop the birth of the King of Darkness, you could stay here of course. Not much difference after all. It will longer your puny life with about ten minutes, not more.

-Should we follow her? – Cody asked with doubt in his voice.- This could be a trap.

- Yes, we've got to follow her. And no, this is not „could be a trap".- Davis answered- This IS a trap. But we don't have other choice. We must step in it. –he turned to the Digimon - Do you guys have enough energy?

- Off course!- They said in union.

- Then after her! – with that he started tor un, following the dark figure. He was holding DemiVeemon in hs arms.

- Should I Digivolve? It would be quicker, and safer. –The little Digimon asked.

- No. Spare your strenght. You'll need all of it. And you guys too! –he shouted back to the others.

They followed LadyDevimon for about 10 minutes. The landscape was somehow familiar to them, but couldn't remember why, or when they've been in this deserted, unpopulated, wilder than the usual part of the DW. Then finally they saw the witch land at the mouth of a cave.

- Here we're my Master is waiting you. – LadyDevimon said when they arrivied to her, trying to baffle them.

- No way, we will not step in a cave with you behind us! – Kari sreamed at her.

- You don't trust me? Oh, if you knew how this hurt me - LadyDevimon played the injured.

- I'd like to teach you what pain really is. –Nyaramon grunted.

- All right guys now digivolve to your Rookie forms. – T.K told to the Digimon- A minimal protective measure could be useful.- he grinned to the fiend

- Please, be my guest- she laughed- As I said it really doesn't matter. My Master want to beat you on your full power anyways. – When the Digimon finished they stepped in the cave, keeping the distance from LadyDevimon. Then they arrived to a large room. There were BlackAgumon, a BlackGabumon and DemiVeemon, at the back wall a strange red-cloaked Digimon who resembled Wizardmon, just got a feminine figure was standing under a pitchblack tree, which was big enough to reach the top of the room, and a few steps away from them there stood ShadowWereGarurumon.

- So you've come, to join my party, Digi Destined. – a voice said, but they couldn't see where it's owner was. The speech was coming from the middle of the room, where was nothing, except a strange, pentagramm-shaped altar and…a shade flotating above it!

* * *

**A.N: I think this is enough for now...Neh**

**

* * *

**

- I should have known! – Gatomon screamed with anger she never felt.

- „Three times will the Darkness rise,

And three times will it be banished by Light

Then shadows will be awkened,

And the Ghoul shall be covering deep in them,

'til the fruit of sibling-treachery,

Give him powers beyond imaginary." I've never known anybodyelse who deserves to be called a „Ghoul" than you, Myotismon!

* * *

- Muhaha! Your ears are still as good as they were Gatomon!

- How many times do we have to kill you? – T.K. yelled.

- Ooops. I quess you forgot to cut down my head, spoon my brain out of it, and fill it's space with garlic, so pity, for you, hahaha.

- Thanks for the tipp, next time we won't forget it! -Gatomon stroke back.

- There won't be next time, my ex-kitty. Wichmon, ShadowWereGarurumon is everything ready?

- Yes, my Lord!

- Then start it already! – and before the DD's could react Wichmon hit the trunk of the tree. which suddenly spit a black fruit out from it. Wichmon grabbed it a throw it into a hole on the altar. In the same moment ShadowWeregarurumon rushed on not the kids…but LadyDevimon! He struck her down, and grabbed her as she de-digivolved to BlackGatomon. Before his other teammates could move he grabbed them too, and throw them onto the fruit.

- Why, Brother, why? – BlackGabumon shouted.

- Because, it is my creators will. –ShadowWereGarurumon rasped.- Shadow Claw!.- the attack hit, and suddenly black-light irrupted from the hole, along with Digimon data, which spun, and spun around the shade, which slowly started to take form…

* * *

**A.N: Now I'm really finished... Just JOKING XD**

**

* * *

**

First the kids were shocked, but as Myotismon regained his body, they cheered up.

- Hey, you ghoul, it seems you returned in your old form! – T.K. shouted at him. – Come on guys, he's an Ultimate now! We can easily beat him, with our combined strenght.

- Muhahaha! Who said I'm done. Are you two ready?- He asked his last two minions.

- Anything for my creator. – They replied.

- Good! Crimson Lightning! – first he hit the tree again, which spit another fruit. Wichmon caught it, and throw it to the altar, before she and ShadowWereGarurumon were hit by Myotismon's attack. He knocked them on the fruit, then lauched another attack:

- Grisly Wing!- he shouted and his Alpha Bats strucked the two digimon, who exploded into data and black light just like the others. Myotismon absorbed it, and slowly started to shift apperence…

Myotismon now looked even more horrifying, than the last time he returned. He had a furry, muscular, beast-like upper-body and arms, fangs even sharper than MaloMyotismon's were, bat-wings like VenomMyotismon, face like ShadowWereGarurumon, covered by the inevitable mask, and wearing a 13 lined, black crown on his blond hair and a mace across his back, that seemed to be a sword, and a wand at the same time.

- Who the hell is that? – Davis cried out, panicly.

- I'm Myotismon Nightmare Mode. The Super Ultimate form of Myotismon, the Final King of Darkness, and Undeads. Prepair for the never ending suffer, because the soul of my victims, are sent straight to the Hell!


	15. Chapter 15

-Hahaha. You seems to be frightened. Is that because of me? Oh I'm sorry, I never meant to scare children! Oh wait…yes I did and I do!- Myotismon laughed like a mad-man. He's behaviour resembled much more to Etemon's, than to his own. – I guess you deserves a new life. -he said looking at what have remained from his minions. – Arrise Dead!- he shouted, and the data of BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon reconfigured to the four Digimon. They all seemed to be extremely confused.

- What've happened? – BlackGatomon asked. Then she saw her Master and started to tremble.

- Oh, now that's very smooth! –he whinned- even my own creations fear at the bare sight of me.

- What? – BlackAgumon asked- What do you mean by your creatoins?

- Oh I quess you, along with those childer deserves an explanation.

-Has this guy ever heard about don't use the same pharse twice in the same speech? –Cody asked, just under his nose. Unfortunately Myotismon Nightmare Mode heard it.

- Silence! –he yelled.- If you want to enjoy life for a few minutes longer, you won't lecture me! –Cody seemed to want to answer, but Yolie shut his mouth with her palm. –We should take care of him later, let him tell his story. –she hissed in the boy's ear. However Myotismon giggled.

- Take care of me, right good joke. Well let's hear the first question. Gatomon I see you're curious. Split it out.

- How the hell did you survived, when ImpeialDramon shot a powered-up Giga Crusher straight through your soul?

- Hahahaha. Had you really thought, that after 4 years of planning, I'd give out everyone of my trump cards? Had you belived, that I didn't have a Plan-B? When I left the body of that fool Oikawa, I left the replica of my soul in him, in the case of something unexpected event. When that emotional idiot turned himself into energy and data, he built me in the texture of the DW too. From that moment the only thing I needed was a Dark Spore, which wasn't that hard to find. I corrupted one of those child. Say hello, to your little friend. – he pointed at the tree. The blood froze in the veins of the six children at the thought. Only two weeks passed since one of the kids Oikawa implanted with a Dark Spore disappered. They tried everything to find him, but without succes, and they now understood why.

- How could you? – Kari sreamed and collapsed on her knees. T.K hugged her through, and whispered:

- Stay strong, for him.- Kari nodded, and stood up, with tears in her eyes, but with such expression it was even more frightening than Myotismon. However the evil fiend didn't care. He poited at the tree.

- Reverse Darkness! – and the Dark Tree slowly changed back to the boy. Now the kids were really confused. – Don't get me well. –Myotismon said- I do this only because I don't want a Dark Tree in my Empire. I'm strong, but not even I want to comfront the Seven Demons all at once. After all, why should I release new rivals on me, if I don't have to? I obviously would win, but why should I lavish my time for such things. – he giggeled again.- Probably in a few hundred years, when I start to miss challenges. No more questitions? You should use your chance. The more we speak, the longer you live.

- What did you mean, when you called them, - T.K. pointed at the four Digimon- your creations?

- Oh I hoped you'll ask it. Well young man, to be short, these fools are the negative copies of your pathetic little friends…


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews, please continue posting them.**

**Lord Pata: Maybe Tsukaimon would have fit better to Patamon, but DeviDramon wouldn't have fit to Angemon.**

* * *

- WHAT? – T.K. thought this punk would never be able to surprise him, not at least with his evilness. Now he understood, there's always a step further down for bad-guys.

–That's right. During each of our fights I managed to copy some of your friends data. And when the first Dark Fruits attained full growth, I used them to create one Virus version of them. Unfortunately only six survuved. These four, the other BlackGabumon you saw in his Ultimate form, and Witchmon, who…

- Who was a replica of Wizardmon!- Gatomon finished the sentence. – But I thought Witchmon are Data Digimon.

- Usually they are, but this one was a Virus version.

- I don't get it why have you created two BlackGabumon?

- It was an accident. Somehow the fruit I wanted to turn into it split in half. I guessed because the duality of WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon, but since it didn't happen to BlackAgumon not even I'm sure about what happened. Only thing I'm sure about is that this BlackGabumon was the weaker of the two, despite he is the one who acchived his Mega form.

- Why have you used the Dark Fruit, why not simply just absorbed the data you needed? –Yolie asked.

- Hahaha! Absorbing the data, right. Without a body? If you had forgotten I wasn't in the World of Dreams any more, where I could make my wish come true. I needed a by-pass road. You see first I used a Dark Fruit, and the data of these weaklings to rebuilt my data. Then I used another type of Dark Fruit to built the data of ShadowWereGarurumon and Witchmon into mine. If I'd simply absorbed them I'd have got some of their power, but it wouldn't give me this superior body and power. And now it's time to meet your doom, Digi Destineds! Hell Guard Shadow!- he shot a shadw out from his hands, that looked like Digitamamon's Nightmare Syndroma, just way more evil and dark.

- Quick guys Digivolve!

- Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Salamon Digivolve to…ExVeemon!, Stingmon!, Aquilamon!, Ankylomon!, Angemon!, Gatomon!

- ExVeemon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve to…PailDramon! PailDramon Mega Digivolve to…ImperialDramon! ImperialDramon Mode change to…Fighter Mode!

- Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA Digivolve to …Silphymon!

- Ankylomon, Angemon DNA Digivolve to …Shakkoumon! – Shakkoumon stood beetween the attack and his companions, and tried to absord the Shadow. However he swallowed only about the tierce of it, when it blasted him back, De-Digivolving him into Tsubumon and Poyomon. T.K and Cody barely could catch the two little Digimon, saving them from being crashed to a rock.

- Muhaha Did you really though you stand a chance? I've told you! I surpassed the Mega Level, I'm now the Super-Ultimate Nightmare!


	17. Chapter 17

- No way! – T.K. said, holding his unconscious Digimon – Not even Daemon, nor he in his previous form could do something like this. ImperialDramon, Silphymon be careful!

- Don't worry, we'll catch him! – ImperialDramon replied.

- Don't be ridiculous! You were far from being a match for me the even the last time, and I'm now way more powerful. Just give it up, and I promise you you won't suffer in your last minutes in this World…After all enternal torture awaits you in the depths of Hell.

- Shut up! – Silphymon yelled, as it rushed on him - Static Force!- Myotismon Nightmare Mode did nothing to protect himself. The energy beam made a direct hit. –Hahaha! Is that really your best, Gatomon? Darkness Punch!- he moved with untraceable speed, and hit Silphymon on the stomach with his fist. The digimon was slapped to the cavewall, and flew across it, breaking stones and bones.

- Silphymon! –Yolie and Kari cried out.

- Don't worry, it'll be allright. I'm not planning to kill that traitor so quickly. –Myotismon answered.

- You bastard! Positron Laser! – ImperialDramon had given everything he got into his attack.

Myotismon giggled, and didn't move, 'til the very last moment. Then he raised his hand, like he wanted to stop the Laser, with his bare palm. The attack hit…And Myotismon Nightmare Mode absorbed it!

- Thank you, for the energy support!- he said as the kids started to realise: their only hope is if they could ask help, from all the other DDs all around the world, just like they did half a year before.

- Oh no, don't even think about it. It wouldn't help either. – Myotismon announced, like he was reading their minds. – In this Final form I am unaffected by the Power of Light. Ohh you seems so desperate. Let me cheer you up: enjoy these last minutes, because I'm nothing compared to what is waiting for you down there. And you can bet on that. –his smile was so cruel, so unreal... But neither ImperialDramon, nor any of the kids collapsed. They decided they won't give him the joy of seeing them broken.

- No Final words? – he asked sarcasticly.

- I've got two: Astro Laser! – Silphymon returned and hit the evil ghoul on the back of his neck. This time it caught Myotismon off-guard.

- YOU! You'll regret this!- he yelled, and launched himself after the Beast Digimon, who shouted at ImperialDramon:

- Quickly prepair! I'll hold him up. Static Force!- but Myotismon broke through it like the attack was a paperwall.

- Crimson Claw! – Silphymon barely ducked the triple beam, whiches flew across the cave and cut throught the wall like sharp seazor cuts the paper.

- ImpeialDramon I can't fight him much longer alone! – Silphymon cried out as it douched three other attacks, in one second.

- I'm almost ready! – he shouted back.

- What are they talking about? – Davis asked, because ImperialDramon was just standing still. –Ohh, I get i…- he was shuted up by Ken's palm, before he could finish.

- OK, Silphymon watch out! –ImperialDramon yelled, and suddenly his chest armour openned revealing his Giga Crusher cannon. Silphymon lauched itself to the floor, as ImperialDramon released his most powerful attack:

- Giga Crusher! – the energy beam flew across the cave, and hit Myotismon on full…

* * *

**If you like it PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Before the Giga Crusher hit Myotismon, ImperialDramon sucked the kids –including the still uncoscious Dark Spore bearer- and Silpymon, into his Energy Shield, and broke through the cave wall, on full speed. He wanted to be far enough from that place before his enegy beam detonate. Thanks to his nearly light-speed, he could get a few hundred meters away from there, when the mountain they were inside exploded. The power of his own attack struck ImperialDramon to the ground. He quickly got back to his feet and released the others.

- Is that over? – Davis asked.

- Yes. –ImperialDramon answered.- Nobody, not even him could have survived that.- he looked down to his partners, and they all started to laugh.

* * *

**A.N: Well that's it guys. Here's the end. Thanks for the good reviews. **

(P.S: April' FOOL in March hehe)


	19. Chapter 19

- Master, aren't you going to kill them? – BlackGatomon asked as the five of them watched the DDs leave, overjoyed by their imaginary victory. The five of them was levitating in the sky. The truth is that Myotismon Nightmare Mode hadn't been affected by the Giga Crusher at all, further more he easily protected his four minions from it.

- No, off course not –he said. – Why should I announce my return to the Five Sovereign, if there're so much more fun in a surprise party. Hahahahahahaha!

- Are you sure about this my Lord? – BlackGabumon looked up to the evil creature, who's now -he reminded himself- is partly his brother. But he couldn't feel anything of his twin in this terrible fiend. He never liked Myotismon. He only obeyed him, because of his brother. And now…First his own sibling killed them, then he fused with their creator…then revived them…

- Master, could I have a questition?

- You've already had it, but I'm in a good mood, so yes.

- Why have brought us back?

- Oh, do you wish to be dead? I can help that.

- No, no my Lord I didn't mean that. I just wonder…

- If I did it because your brother is in me? Muhahaha! I'd known I needed to use him, and not you. You're such a sentimental idiot. He, on the other hand was a perfect warrior, cool, and ready to kill his snoopy twin for his daddy! Muhahaha! I don't want you to have childish dreams. Your twin felt nothing for you, neither do I. I reconfigured the four of you, because I think you deserves to be my heralds. Apocalymon had the Dark Masters, so why can't the Lord of Darkness have the Dark Fools? Muhahaha! So what do you say?

- It'd be our pleasure, my Lord.- they all said in union. But only BlackGatomon, and DemiDevimon had some kind of twisted gladness in their voice.


	20. Chapter 20

**Lord Pata: Thanks for the review. **

**About Tsukaimon: Virus Witchmon was a bit different. Remember the Digimon Emperor was able to turn Agumon into a Virus MetalGreymon, that's where I got the idea from, but I want to save my changes in the Digivolution lines (yes, there'll be others too) to the important places only.**

**About Shakkoumon: That was exactly my point. To show what Myotismon NM capable of. His Hell Guard Shadow is able to reverse Digivolution, and suck every drop of energy out from the target.**

**It's a much more powerful attack of him, than the Darkness Punch.**

* * *

- And then ImperialDramon ran his ass over with his Giga Crusher!- Davis finished the story he and T.K told to the other DD kids, interposing each other. After they took Kyle -the kid Myotismon captured – home, and told the story they've made up for the police, their first business was to call the gang together, and discuss the events. When Davis said the final words, the relief was tactile in the room.

- Are you sure he's really dead this time? –Izzy asked with a scephtic expression.

- Who knows? But even if he had survived, it would take a little time to pull himself toget…

- OH NOO! –Gatomon screamed.

- WHAT? Is he already here?

- We've forgotten.

- What?

- To cut down his head, spoon his brain out, and fill it's space with garlic. – for a minute there was a dead silence beetween the kids and digimon. Then they started to laugh, all at once. Ken was laughing so hard he fell of his chair. This gave another rise for the laughter. After they calmed down, they spit up to pairs or trios and discussed the events separetly. Only Izzy left out from the cheer discourses. Matt stepped to him.

- Hey why's the longface?

- Well, you can call me pessimistic, but I've got a really bad feeling about this. –he answered very sliently, so noone else just Gabumon and Matt could hear him.

- Really, why? – Gabumon asked.

- Do you remember last Cristmas? When they fought Daemon?

- Off course. It's not something anybody could ever forget. Why?

- Well, if you recall, despite he was tired, Shakkoumon could easily absorb Daemon's Evil Infeno, altough ImperialDramon FM, Silphymon, and himself alltogether were barely a match for him.

- AND?!?

- Look, this time Shakkoumon was on full power, yet he still couldn't absord the third of Myotismon's first attack. And then comes Davis and he's convinced about ImperialDramon could kill him with one shot?

- You were right.

- You think so?

- Yeah. You really are pessimistic.

- Öhm…-Matt, Izzy, and Gabumon looked up. Tai was standing in the middle of the room, like he wanted to say something.

- Guys, I've something to tell you…


	21. Chapter 21

- Terra Destroyer!

- Darkness Wave!

- Garuru Tomahawk!

- Wicked Laser!

- Azur Shield! – four energy blast collided with a brith blue energy wall, and glanced of from it.

- Aurora Force!- a massive wall of lightings struck four Digimon, who were blasted to the ground and De-Digivolved.

- It was a foolish mistake of you to attack me.– Azulongmon said. –Now tell me who're you working for!

- Don't you know? It's strange. I was told the Sovereigns are the wisest of all Digimon.

- Who're you? – Azulongmon turned to the shadow who just appeared, and slowly started to take form.

- No, impossible!

- Nightmare Claw!

- Aaaaaagh!

- You'll call the together the convetion of the Sovereigns.

- Yes, I'll my Lord…


	22. Chapter 22

The Forest of The Gods. Nobody knows where it lies except the Five Guardians, and their servants. It's said to be a rain-forest, exactly at the middlepoint of the Digital World. The meeting place of the Guardians' Convent. And now, after 500 Digi-years, it happened again. The Four Sovereigns were about to meet again. Meet not just eachother, but their Father and Leader. They never proclaimed when they sat a Convent, but this time they kept it extremly in secret. According to the legend they meet exacly at the centre of the Forest, ont he beach of a lake. Three of them has already arrived, but the one who called them together was late. Ebonwumon stood at the Northern coasr, Zhugiamon flotated at the South, and Baihumon was waiting at the West, just like they supposed to. But Azulongmon had not arrived in time. But there were sings of him closing. From the East black clouds darkened the sky, indicateing that the Dragon of Thunder was in a –so to speak- very bad mood. Ebowumon stared the event marvelingly. He have never saw his „brother" upset, not even thousands of years earlier, when they met more often, because of the DW's state. He had a bad forsight about this meeting…

- Greetings, my fellow Soverigns. – a voice which obviously didn't belong to Azulongmon said.

- Who are you, and where Azulongmon is? – Baihumon rasped to the shadow, what flotated in the sky over the the lake.

- I am here, Baihumon. –Azulongmon said, appearing from behind his clouds.

- Who had you brought with you to this sacred meeting? – Zhugiamon shouted, very angrily.

- I called this Convent together, to intoduce my succesor.

- WHAT?

- Meet Lord Myotismon Nightmare Mode.- and the evil vampire revealed himself for the cue.

- Myotismon?!?

- I thought last time you finally have been defeated by the Digi Destineds. – Ebowumon said with disgust.

- We can help on that. – Baihumon yelled, and jumpped up, lauching an attack. -Kongou!- the beam hit Myotismon, buti t didn't work. – IMPOSSIBLE!

- No, it's very much possible. Nightmare Prison! – a strange shadow hit Baihumon, swallowing him completly.- Oh, I think I could use those.- Myotismon said, as the Tiger of the West slowly disappeared. But not his Digi Cores. Myotismon held them with his mental powers, and slowly levitated them to him. When they arrived, he simply swallowed them!

- I don't need you anymore. – he turned to Azulongmon- Nightmare Prison! –and the Dragon of the East was locked too. Myotismon stole his Digi Cores of these took about two seconds for him.

-Who's next?- he turned to the remaining two. – You know, I'm disappointed. I expected a little bit more.

- MYOTISMON! – a voice thundered from below. – That's enough! Release them, and I maybe won't exile you to the Prison of the Demons! – with that a humoungus Digimon arrised from the lake. He was all golded, he had mountain-like spikes on his back, and eight bright-red eyes.

- Fanglongmon…I hope you'll be much more of a challenge than your pacifist children were. With that the battle begun…and ended. Fanglongmon felt his power leves him.

- You maybe defaeted me, but I won't let you to destroy the Worlds! RAINBOW RELEASE!- and an eight-coloured rainbow erupted from his body. Before he had been deleted he smiled back to the Dark King.

- I freed the powers, who once freed us…


	23. Chapter 23

Matt lay on his bed. He was thinking about the previous night. First about Davis and the others fight with their old enemy, then about Sora and… Tai. Tai was his best friend, and now he's going to play for FC Tokio. He should be happy about his best pal's success, but there was something that stopped him from it… and that was the expression on Sora's face when Tai announced he accepted the offer. –Could there be something beetween them? No, at least nothing direct…but what if?...-Matt knew how Tai felt for Sora a few years before. But he tought it was only a crush, and even Tai said he was over with her. They've spoken about this only once when he and Sora started dating. He asked him, if it's allright for him. He said he's long ago forgotten about it. But lately he's been acting strangely…He couldn't think about that any longer, because a beam of blue light stroke the room, heading towards the drawer his Digivice was.

- What the hell? – he cried out loudly. He jumped out from the bed, and stepped to the table. He pulled out the drawer. His Digivise was gloving, and suddenly his crest appered, and returned to him…

- Something must've gone wrong. Oh no!- Izzy's words jumped to his mind.- Gabumon wake up! This is an emergency!- he was about to call Tai, but before he could, he received one from Sora.

- Did your Crest returned too? –the girl asked.

- Yes! I guess that means so did yours.

- That's right. Along with all the others.

- How do you know that?

- I saw an eight-coloured rainbow. And it's other stipes aimed to their and your direction. Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?

- Yes…I've just got another call… it's T.K!...

Half an hour later the whole gang was at Izzy's.

- We've got to hurry!- Izzy said.-I just received a mail from Gennai. He says Myotismon imprisoned the Sovereigns, and stole their Digi Cores. He is about to take over the Digtal World!

- Impossible! ImperialDramon kicked his ass!

- No he didn't. Myotismon let you to think that on purpose. Defeating him is gonna take all of us.

- Mimi isn't here! – Kari said.

- She's waiting for us at Gennai's

- Then what's up already? Digi Port open!- with that they all entered the DW, to once again face their old enemy…


	24. Chapter 24

- It was about time for you to show up! - an expostulatory voice said.

- Mimi!

- You really have to hurry! – Gennai stepped in the room. –and this time you can't count ont he other DDs all around the world.

- Why not?

- Because Myotismon Nightmare Mode has locked every other passages beetween the two worlds. It took every drop of my knowledge to keep this one opened. I'm not even sure if he didn't simply let me to keep it open.

- Where's he?

- Half a mile away from here. He's fighting with some resistants. Or I rather should say he's playing with them. – Gennai seemed to be disgusted, and the children understood. They didn't even wanted to think about what that fiend could do with those unfortunate Digimon.

- Let's go get him!- Davis yelled. They all ran out from the house.

- All right eveybody, Digivolve! – Tai shouted.

- Wait we need some sort of plan!

- There's no time!

- But Tai, our Digimon can't Digivolve into Ultimate!

- What do you think, why did the Sovereigns give back our Crests? Agumon, quickly!

- Right! Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!

- Wow. Okay. Go Gabumon!

- Gabumon Warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!

- Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Patamon, Digivolve to…Birdramon!, Kabuterimon!, Togemon!, Ikkakumon!, ExVeemon!, Stingmon!, Aquilamon!, Angemon!

- All right guys, next step!

- Birdrmon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon Digivolve to…Garudamon!, MegaKabuterimon!, Lilymon!, Zudomon!

- ExVeemon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve to…PailDramon!, PailDramon Mega Digivolve to…ImperialDramon!, ImperialDramon Mode change to…Fighter Mode!

- Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA Digivolve to…Silphymon!

- OK! Everybody on?

- Yes! – Garudamon was holding those kids, who couldn't travel on their Digimon, plus Cody and Armadilomon, because they decided Ankylomon wouldn't be able to keep up with the others. The same reason he and Angemon didn't DNA Digivolve.

- Then let's go, kick his ass, once and for all!

- Pathetic. You call yourself a warrior? Ohoh. You're lucky. Look here come the savers!

- Put him down Myotismon! – Tai shouted at him from the back of WarGreymon.

- Should we kill them for you my Lord? – BlackGatomon asked.

- Hmm. All right. Let's see what they really can do.

- Yes, sir!

- BlackGatomon Dark Digivolve to …LadyDevimon!

- DemiDevimon Dark Digivolve to …NeoDevimon!

- BlackAgumon Dark Warp Digivolve to … BlackWarGreymon!

- BlackGabumon Dark Warp Digivolve to …BlackMetalGarurumon!

- Angemon, now! Armadillomon Digivolve to …Ankylomon!

- Ankylomon, Angemon DNA Digivolve to …Shakkoumon!

- Ok guys, here's the plan: -Tai announced. He was in element: the commander in the middle of a battle. -WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon take care of their clones. Garudamon, Lilymon deal with the two devils. Everybodyelse aim for Myotismon! With that the Final Battle broke out.


	25. Chapter 25

-Why are you fighting for him? – WarGreaymon asked his clone.

- He is my creator. I must obey him.

- Don't think I'll belive that.-WarGreymon answered, as the two fought a totally square battle.

- You see? We can't even touch eachother. We're equal, and the same. We're brothers, more over twins! –WarGreymon said.

- Yes, because I was created from you. That's because only one of us have the right to live. One soul can't live in two body, with two minds.

- That's ridiculous! It doesn't matter where someone came from. The only thing matters, is what that somebody will do with his life. If you really were created from me, you know what I mean. – BlackWarGreymon stopped for a moment, he was thinking. Then he launched an attack…

* * *

The two MetalGarurumon were just as matched as the WarGreymon were.

- We shouldn't fight eachother! – MetalGarurumon said.

- Oh, yes, we have to.

- Why? I know what Myotismon did. He ordered your –our- brother to destroy you, so he can return. Then he brought you back, so you can do his dirtywork further. He even took our brother away from you, by unitng their data. I know you. You're not loyal to Myotismon. You're loyal to the memory of our twin. If you really loved him, you know what you've got to do. –BlackMetalGarurumon looked at him strangely. Then attacked…

* * *

- Wing Blade!

- Wicked Laser!- the two attacks collided. Garudamon felt she can't hold on her own against NeoDevimon much longer. He was just too strong…

- Terra Destroyer! – a giant energy ball hit NeoDevimon, deleting him permanently…

* * *

- Darkness Wave!

- Flower Cannon! – Lilymon gave everything she got into this attack, but the evil witch was just too powerful for her.

- Cocytus Breath! – an ice jet hit LadyDevimon, freezing and deleting her…

* * *

- Positron Laser!

- Static Force!

- Justice Beam!

- Horn Buster!

- Vulcan's Hammer! – the five Digimon attacked Myotismon with full power. However that ghoul didn't even tried to protect himself. The attacks were useless…

- Oh, this so pathetic. Even if I wouldn't have all the powers of the Five Soverigns, you still won't be enough even just to hurt my pinky.

- No way. He can't be this strong. It's just against logic. – Izzy cried out.

- Now, it's my turn. Shadow Wi…-he couldn't finish, because he was interrupted.

- Terra Destroyer!

- Garuru Tomahawk!- the two attacks hit, blasting Myotismon backwards, but not injuring him. –What happened? – he tought - Did those fools loose already?- Then he saw his attackers.

- YOU!- he yelled at BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon. – How dare you turn against me! You traitors! I gave you life, and that's how you repay?!?

- Terra Force! –another attack hit, this time from the original WarGreymon.

- How do you expect loyalty from your servants, if you don't show any respect for them? Metal Wolf Claw! –and another beam hit, from MetalGarurumon.

- I'd have learnt it long ago. The only person you can trust is yourself! Crimson Claw! – Myotismon's attack hit BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon, cutting deep in their armour, crushing them to the ground, forcing them to De-Digivolve into their Rookie-forms.

- Now you've done it! –WarGreymon yelled. – MetalGarurumon? Tai? Matt?

- We're ready when you are. – the three of them shouted.

- Then let's do it!

- WarGreymon,

- MetalGarurumon – DNA Digivolve to …Omnimon! Here's the end Myotismon! Supreme Cannon! – the shot seemed to be unstopable...but Myotismon blocked it single handly!

- You still don't get, do you? I've surpassed your level. I'm a class of my own!

- All right, then everybody together!

- Positron Laser!

- Staic Force!

- Justice Beam!

- Wing Blade!

- Horn Buster!

- Flower Cannon!

- Vulcan's Hammer!

- Supreme Cannon! – the attacks collided with Myotismon in the very same moment…ImperialDramon sucked the kids and the two unconscious Black-Digimon into his shield to protect them from the explosion.

- There's no way he could have survived that.

- Muhahaha! You fools! Tell me something! Do you know the meaning of the word: invinsible? No? Then I'll tell you! It means Myotismon Nightmare Mode!

- Oh man. This is bad…

- Transcendent Sword! –Omnimon rushed on him, trying to cut down his head. Myotismon didn't move until the very last moment…and he catched Omnimon's sword with his bare palm!

- Are you really this dump? Or just can't accept the fact I'm the strongest? Darkness Punch! –he bumped Omnimon on the chest, and dismissed the sword at the same time, blasting Omnimon straight to ImperialDramon. The two digimon crushed to the ground.

- Is everybody okay back there? – ImperialDramon asked as he stood up, along with Omnimon.

- Don't worry about us, just kill that monster. – Davis answered.

- I let you out. It won't be safe for you in there. Go and take cover.

- We have only one chance left. – Matt said, looking at Omnimon. The Knigth nodded. His body started to glow, then transformed into a long sword. ImperialDramon gripped the handle, and as Omnimon's arms Dedigivolved into Agumon and Gabumon, he shouted:

- ImperialDramon FM Mode Change to …Paladin Mode!

- Oh well, well. It seems you'll give me some real challege after all. But don't think this'll be enought.

- Omega Sword!...


	26. Chapter 26

- Phantom's Mace! – Myotismon easily blocked the attack, and countered. He hit ImperialDramon PM five times in half a second with his mace.

- Don't tell me…

- This is impossible…

- This guy really deserves his name…

- There's gotta be something we can do…Wait…Guys I've got an idea!- Tai shouted.

- What?

- Remember when we beat him as VenomMyotismon, in Obaida? We used the power of our Crests and Digivices to immobilise him, which gave WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon a chance for a direct hit.

- It won't work. – BlackGabumon stood up. – He's immunate to the Powers of Light.

- Why?

- Because he didn't simply fused with Witchmon and ShadowWereGarurumon. He built their data into his own. It's not like DNA Digivolution which takes some data from both Digimon, and mix them together. He completly rewrote his datas with Witchmon's and ShadowWereGarurumon's.

- Doesn't matter. This is our last chance. Come on guys! –Tai hold up his Digivise, which shot a Lightbeam to Myotismon, whirthing itself on his right wrist. In the same moment eleven other beam hit him, tieing him down totally.

- Yeah! It's working. Go guys, everybody aim the same spot!

- Static Force!

- Justice Beam!

- Wing Blade!

- Horn Buster!

- Vulcan's Hammer!

- Flower Cannon!

- Omega Sword!

- Muhahaha! You'd be ridiculous, if you weren't so pathetic. Darkness Wave! –with that all the lightropes disappered, along with the shots the other Digimon shot, and the attack hit ImperilaDramon on full, altought it did little damage. He stood up, and looked down to the children.

- Get away from here. I'll hold him back.

- No way!- twelve voice yelled.

- We've beaten him three times before, we'll do it again!

- That's it! – Izzy cried out.- The prophecy! How it sounded exactly?

- „Three times will the Darkness rise,

And three times will it be banished by Light.

Then shadows will be awkened,

And the Ghoul shall be covering deep in them,

'til the fruit of sibling-treachery,

Give him powers beyond imaginary.

Five Guards and

Two Captains of the King's Knights,

Will fall to his feet right,

But when Body and Shadow will become one,

The Final King shall arise,

And long waited peace,

Once and for all will come." Why? – Kari asked. She was thinking a lot about it, but couldn't figure out anything. BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon looked at eachother.

- „But when Shadow and Body will become one,

The Final King shall arise" Are you thinking what I'm thinking? –BlackGabumon asked.

- Yes. Guys we still have a chance.- he turned to Agumon and Gabumon. – But it would work only if you do, what you have to.

- And what would that be? – Blackagumon looked to the ground.

- This is partly our fault. We should fix it. But we can't do it. Even if we'd win, we still would be fugutives for our crimes, and for the way we were born. We shouldn't even exist. Myotismon made an awfully big mistake by creating us, the Shadows of the Chosen Digimon. But this flaw will backfire on him, not you.

- What are you talking about?- Agumon asked. BlackGabumon replied:

- You have to kill us, and absorb our data!

- You're out of your minds!

- It's the only way!

- Why should we do that?

- As you said we're exactly the same. The two side of the coin. Every data we're built up from, are exactly the same as yours. Except the ones about our Attributes. If you absord our data…I won't lie. I have no clue what would happen. But I'm sure that what the prophecy meant.

- We can't kill you.

- Then the world is lost. You were right, you know me, but so do I know you! You know this is the last hope we have, as much as I do.

- We can't…you're our brothers…

- Then we ask you as brothers to kill us!

- No!

- OK. If it don't work on the nice way, there's still the rude one.- with that BlackAgumon, and BlackGabumon attacked Tai and Matt respectivly. The two boys colladsed to all four, from the punches they got.

- Pepper Breath!

- Black Blaster! – the attacks hit the ground, centimetres away from the two boys head.

- We won't miss it next time.

- Don't do this! – Mimi cried out, but a rasp from BlackAgumon was enough to stop her.

- So, brother? Who you're choose? Your partner, or an evil twin brother?

- You can't do this!

- All right. You asked for it. Pepp..

- Pepper Breath!

- Black Bl…

- Blue Blaster!- Agumon and Gabumon attacked their clones, altought they both had tears in their eyes. They hoped that BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon someday really will become their „brothers". The fire ball and the blue flames hit the two Black-Digimon right in the chest. They collapsed on their knees.

- We didn't want this. You didn't leave us a choice.

- Don't apologise. Now at least we can repair what we've broken. – they answered, then they exploded into data. Agumon and Gabumon unwillingly, but absorbed them. And when they finished they started to glow, with orange and blue light.

- Agumon Digimprove to …Agumon P!

- Gabumon Digimprove to …Gabumon P!

- Agumon?

- Gabumon? – Tai and Matt stared at their partners unbelievingly. They looked pretty much the same. They became taller. Not much, just about up to their partners' shoulders. Gabumon had black stripes on his fur, and now he had two horns. Agumon had black splatters on his skin, and short spikes were lining on his spine, from the top of his head, to the tip of his tail.

- I'm Agumon P. An improved subtype of Agumon.

- And I'm Gabumon P. The same for Gabumon.- in this moment ImperialDramon, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, Lilymon, Zudomon, Shakkoumon and Silphymon were strucked to the ground, Dedigivolving into Rookies.

- Tai!

- Matt! We've to Digivolve!

- Right! Go guys!

- Agumon P Super Warp Digivolve to …WarmachineGreymon!

- Gabumon P Super warp Digivolve to …CyberGarurumon!

* * *

**A.N: Yes, I borrowed the new Greymon's name from a certain Marvel character, and no, I do not own either Digimon, either any comic figure.**

**P refers perfect.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Chapter 27

- What's going on? – Myotismon groaned as Agumon and Gabumon absorbed the data of BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon respectively, and they started to glow with orange and blue light.

- Agumon Digimprove to …Agumon P!

- Gabumon Digimprove to …Gabumon P!

- Agumon P Super Warp Digivolve to …WARMACHINEGREYMON!

- Gabumon P Super Warp Digivolve to …CYBERGARURUMON!

- What've happened? – Izzy asked beetween total amusement and confusement.

- Amazing!- Tentomon said. – Agumon and Gabumon somehow managed to surpass the Mega Level.

- Are you saying they've gain upon with Myotismon?

- Yes. That's WarMachineGreymon the Armoured Dragon-Warrior of Sun. The Super Ultimate form of Agumon.- he said pointing at the creature who was now standing where Agumon had been only a few seconds before. He looked similar to WarGreymon, with some improvement and new equipment. His hair had both blonde and crimson flocks. His armour was black and gold. He haid two machinegun like weapons, one on both shoulders. He still had his Brave Shiled, and also had his gauntlets, but now the latters with crimson-coloured laser blades. And he had a black-golden raised work from the Crest of Courage on his chest.

- And who's that? – Cody asked pointing at the other Digimon.

- He's CyberGarurumon, the Armed Beast-Guardian of Storms. He's the Super Ultimate form of Gabumon.- CyberGarurumon looked much more different from MeatlGarurumon, than WarMachine-, from WarGreymon. Probably the best way to describe him, is saying he's very alike WereGarumon in MetalGarurumon's armour. His armour was metalic blue and black. Now he had gaunlets too, but much more similar to ImperialDramon FM's, except these one had blades charged with extreme high voltage electricity, and he was able to grew them up to about the twice of their original lenght. He also had all the concealed weapons, MetalGarurumon was in possess.

- All right! – Tai shouted. –Go guys, lets even up the bill!

- I'll start up things. Thunder Claw! – CyberGarurumon groaned, swinging his paw, like WereGarurumon would have done, releashing a triple thunderbolt from his claws. The lightnings hit, pushing Myotismon backwards, but then they had been blewn away by a dak wind erupting from the vampire digimon.

- You asked for it. Let's see how much you really immunate to sunlight. Helios' Fire! – WarmachineGreymon created a gigantic energy ball, similar to WarGreymon's just much bigger, brighter and hotter.

- Cloak of Darkness! – Myotismon covered himself in shadows, which have protected him from most, but not all of the shot. He was –for the very first time- knocked to the ground.

- Hey boys&girls, I have a really strange feeling! –Sora shouted.

- You mean like …de ja vu? – Kari asked her.

- Yeah. – Joe nodded. –So long this battle has been going exactly like the other had five years ago in Obaida.

- I hope it would end like that, too. –Tentomon replied.

- And I'm sure hope this time WarmachineGreymon and CyberGarurumon are the stronger ones. – Mimi added, reminding the others, they'd just beaten VenomMyotismon, because he was powerless against their Digivises and Crests.

- What I don't get –Tentomon said – is how did Agumon and Gabumon managed to reach their Super-Ultimate form. What have we missed, while we were fighting Myotismon? And where are BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon?

- They're fighting Myotismon, along with Agumon and Gabumon.

- What? They've DNA Digivolved?

- Not quite…Never mind I'll tell you later, TAKE COVER! – Izzy cried out.

- Not bad. – Myotismon admitted. – Now it's my turn. Crimson Claw!- he send out a triple beam too. WarmachineGreymon closed his laser blades, into the form of a spear-nib, which started whirling on extreme speed.

- Laser Blade!

- Thunder Claw! – the three attacks collided, and Myotismon's broke throught the two others. WarmachineGreymon swung in front of CyberGarurumon, protecting both of them with his Brave Shield. They were pushed back by it's power, and the Crimson Claw even managed to cut deep into the Shield. As soon as the wave went through them CyberGarurumon lauched another assault:

- Ice Wolf Bite! – he sent thosands of frezzing bombs on Myotismon, just like he had done many years ago…with the very same outcome.

- He's still stronger than we're. – CyberGarurumon sound angered.

- I've an idea. I'll try to get close to him, so I can use my Laser Spear. But for that to work I need you to cover me. Even if it wouldn't be enough, I'd buy you time to strike him down with your attack.

- OK. Good luck. Hey Myotismon, take this! Cyber Garuru Tomehawk! – he releashed all the hidden weapons on his body, unleashing a devasteting carpet bombing on Myotismon, as WarmachineGreymon rushed on him with his Laser Spear hold out, aiming the spot, where the vampire's hearth should have been.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

While CyberGarurumon was bombarding Myotismon, turning his attention to himself, WarmachineGreymon formed the crimson Laser Spear from the blades of his gauntlets, and tried to get close enought to the demon to pierce the place, where his heart should have been. It seemed his plan was working, Myotismon was to busy to trying to hit CyberGarurumon, and didn't notice the dragon-warrior, who flew so fast, that would have been enough to outrun ImperialDramon…It seemed he would succeed…but in the very last moment Myotismon bloked his spear, with his mace, then stroke him to the groung. The hit was incredibly powerfull, WarmachineGreymon couldn't stand up right there, he needed a few seconds to recover. That was enought for Myotismon:

- Nightmare Prison! – he sent the evil shadow to CyberGarurumon, who retorted with his Thunder Claw…but for no avail. The shadow hit and swallowed him…

* * *

- CYBERGARURUMON! – Matt cried out as his partner disappeared. He had tears in his eyes, just like all the others, kids and digimon alike. Yolie dropped on her knees, and cried:

- Everything lost! There's no way we could beat him! Ohohoo!

- Finally you got it! – Myotismon towered over them. – Don't worry about your friend, you'll see him…NEVER! Darkness' Curse! – this time he lauched a black energy beam on the DDs. The Digimon stood in front of their partner, protectivly, except Matt and Tai, and Sora jumped afore Matt, and Biyomon before them…and Tai stood beetween the three of them and Myotismon's attack…Before it could have hit, WarMachineGreymon arrived, holding up his Brave Shield, trying to stop the beam, but just then they realised it was a bit like smoke. The hit hadn't pushed WarmachineGreymon back, but he still couldn't stop the attack…it covered first him, then the kids....so he jumped and covered Tai with his shield and body, and cried out:

- Sunstorm Cannon! – he shot a massive wall of light and fire from the machineguns on his shoulders, hopeing it'll be enought to protect everybody from the shadow, but it slowly surrounded them…


	29. Chapter 29

Pain…burning pain. WarmachineGreymon never felt such agony then that, the strange shadow-energy-smoke caused. He felt it rusts his armour, and strangles his Laser Blades. He didn't even dare to imagine what was the attack doing to the kids and their Digimon…if he a Super-Ultimate Digimon barely can stand against it, they didn't have a chance to survive this…

- What's this? - he tought- Am I on my last legs, or is Myotismon finished with the attack?- a few seconds later it was clear: the latter happened.

- Tai? Are you all right? – he asked, looking down to his partner. Tai seemed unharmed.

- I'm OK. How're the others doing?

- Muhahahaha! See for yourself. You know I think as the new King of All, I deserves a Castle with a nice statue-garden. So I gathered the first ones. Muhahaha!

- No. – Tai sighed in disbelief as he turned around…to look at his friends, all froze in stone. Ken, Davis, Wormmon and Veemon. Yolie, Cody, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. T.K., Joe, Mimi, Izzy and Patamon, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon. Kari with Gatomon. And finally, right in front of him: Biyomon, and behind her Sora and Matt, froze as they were trying to protect eachother…

- Tai…I'm…sorry. – WarmachineGreymon gasped, on his knees. He was extremly worn out – I've tried… - Tai looked at the Dragon-Warrior, who only a few minutes ago, was fighting with Myotismon in his pride. He wasn't angry at him. In fact he didn't feel anything just a strange emptiness.

- Oh don't worry about them. – Myotismon said with black pleasure, and malevoulence in his voice. – I didn't kill them. I've imprisoned them in the stone. They don't see, don't hear, don't smell, don't feel anything. Their mind and soul are awake, but they don't have a clue about where they're. They'll loose their right-minds very, very slowly. And they can't escape. If the stone break, their soul will loose for all enternity. This is probably even better punishment for them, than if I have sent them to the Hell. After all the worst tartarus of all, is your own. Muhahahahaha! But for you, I've other plans. I'll kill and send both of you to the Hell, but I'll make sure you'll allways remember the suffer you caused to them, by your failure. You've lost them for ever, you'll never meet them again…or maybe you'll. Probably I'll releash their soul, after they'll have broken, and lost every memories the…What's this? – Myotismon stopped, and gasped as a thunder stroke out of nowhere, as CyberGarurumon broke free from the Nightmare Prison. He was in bad shape, but not in that bad as WarmachineGreymon.

- YOU?!? –Myotismon yelled in disbelief. – You should be dead by now, since you've lost your partner.

- No, I've two reasons to be alive. The first is quite common even you could understand: I'm not just the Chosen Gabumon, but also the copy, you've created! So I'm less tied to my partner, than I was before. And second: Matt'll NEVER leave me! Thunder Claw!- but the attack was powerless, Myotismon blocked it easily. However CyberGarurumon didn't give in, he fought him with everything he had, trying to buy time for WarmachineGreymon to recover. Unfortunately, he couldn't. He'd have needed Tai's Courage to give him power. But Tai was lost. He just stared at his friends.

- This is it. – he said silently. WarmachineGreymon suddenly felt something he never experienced before. He was afraid. No, he was terrified. It wasn't Myotismon's power, or the future awaited them, what scared him. It was the tone Tai said the three words. He said them resigned. Tai collapsed on his knees and cried. – Davis, Ken, Yolie, Cody, T.K., Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Kari, Matt I'm sorry…Sora…

„- AND I WAS BALLING MY EYES OUT FOR YEARS AFTER THIS CRY-BABY?!?…Proove me, that I was wrong about you."-

„-That's right, it's all my fault..

-Tai!...Punch.

- You're right. Thanks Matt I needed that." Memories. All of their adventures. Or just about when they were hanging out together. Suddenly the bitter empiness in his heart changed into some kind sweet empiness. It still hurt, very much, but he accepted it. And as did he realised something.

- MYOTISMON! – he shouted, stopping the vampire's and CyberGarururmon's duel. – You're wrong. You didn't take them away from me. Nor you, nor anbodyelse could do that.

- Don't be ridiculous! I've told you, you'll never meet them again!

- Maybe, but I still have them here. – he put his hand on his heart. – My beloved ones allways will be with me, in my heart. That's something the likes of you could never understand. – As he said that, he suddenly felt like he was surrounded with his friends, just like the previous night, when they all jumped on his neck, after he told them he'll play for FC Tokio. And as the feeling got stronger, his chest started to glove, just like all those years ago, when they were transformed into data by Apocalymon. Only this time there weren't just one Crest…but all eight. One-by-one the Crests of Light, Hope, Reliability, Sincerity, Knowledge, Friendship and finally together the Crests of Love and Courage lighted up on him. His Digivise gloved with light it'd never produced before. WarmachineGreymon and CyberGarurumon started to glow as well, and Myotismon started shiver. This was beyond his immunity to light. And then it happened:

- WARMACHINEGREYMON,

- CYBERGARURUMON,

- DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO ::: - the new Digimon was similar to Omnimon, in that meaning he had WarmachineGreymon's and CyberGarurumon's heads in the place of his hands, but they were on his opposing sides than Omnimon had. He had twelve shining, angel-like wings. He had a starnge half-circle arching beetween his shoulders, with orbs on it. Each orb had one of the Crest on it. He wore a twelve-lined golden crown on his head. His armour was golden-silver-pitchblack coloured.

- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?- Myotismon bellowed angrily, and probably…scared?

- I am Glorymon, the rightful King of the Digital World!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

- GLORYMON?!?

- Yes. I'm the One and Only True King of the Digital World. I'm holding Clarent, the Sword of Peace, forged from the Sun's Fire, and Fulgur the Crossbow of Sunshine in my right hand. In my left hand I'm holding Rongomiant the Spear of War, forged from Lightning, and Ten, the Cannon of Thunder. And now Myotismon surrender, or you'll feel my wrath! You've done far more than enought damage and suffer to both the Digital and the Real Worlds. Don't think I'll let that be unpunished. But I give you one very last chance.

- Who do you think you are? Maybe you were the King thousands of years ago, but now I've come to took that place, and I'm not gonna let you to stand in my way. Hell Guard Shadow! –with that the Final Battle beetween Light and Darkness begun. Glorymon swung his WarmachineGreymon-head hand, releashing a Crossbow.

- Glorious Shot! –he shouted, fired a sunshine-arrow from it. The reed collided with the shadow, and tore it appart, but in the proccess it exploded too, with an increadible flare.

- Arggh! I can't stand the light…Shadow Cloak! – Myotismon covered himself in darkness, but the faros was so glittering, the shadows paled…and so did their master.

- Shadow Wing! –he releashed a mass of Dark Creatures from himself, sending them on Glorymon. This time he swung his CyberGarurumon-hand, revealing a cannon.

- Clangorous Shot! – he send out a shock wave, that destroyed the entire shadow-army, and hit Myotismon on full, knocking him to the ground. He slowly stood up, shaking from the anger.

- Give it up, you don't stand a chance. – Glorymon said.

- Oh, don't worry about me. So long you've seen only a sparkle of my power. Not to mention the energy I gain from the Five Guards' sixty Digi-Core.

- Myotismon, I feel sorry for you. You're so hungry for power, you ignore what your right-mind says to you. What do you think, who created Fanlongmon? Who gave him his twelve Digi-cores, from whiches the forty-eight other Digi-cores of the Four other Sovereings were created?

- Impossible…

- It was my ancient self. So right now, you have sixty orbs of my glory inside you!

* * *

**A.N: Lord Pata, again thanks for the review.**

**Everybodyelse: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

- YOU LIE! – Myotismon yelled.

- Oh, really? – Glorymon asked, holding up his hand. Seemingly nothing have happened, but Myotismon stooped, and screamed in agony, flare-light broke up from his throat. Then shadows erupted from his body, scawling the light.

- You see? I'm the stronger.- he gasped.

- You maybe can hold the light back, but it still makes you weaker. You know that as well as I do.

- Then I simply get rid of it. I don't need it anyway. – and with that he spit the Digi-cores out, shotting them at Glorymon like bullets. Glorymon waved his hand, stopping the orbs. The he waved his other hand, and shouted:

- Return to the Light! – a huge light-exlosion, and when it wore out, five gigantic Digimon appeared, from nothing. The Five Guardians were back, confused, but allright.

- So, that was your plan all along! – Myotismon bellowed in rage.

- That's right. I knew if I had destroyed you, you'd have taken the Digi-cores with you. So first I made you throw them away.

- Hmm, very clever, I must admit I'm impressed. But don't think your pathetic creations make any difference. After all I'm not alone either.

- What?

- Who could be on his side? – Tai thought.

- I originally didn't plan this, but it seems I've to bring back some of my own rivals…it'll be only a forced allience, but doesn't matter. Once we finished with you, I'll send them back where they belong. But now:

PRISONERS OF HELL AND DEATH,

RETURN TO THIS WORLD OF MESS,

THE LORD OF DARKNESS NOW SUMMON YOU,

COME AND AVANGE YOUR FALL DOWN! – thirteen shadows appeared, and started to take form. Seven of them were familiar to Tai, but not the other six. Those who he had recognised were: MetalEtemon, the Dark Masters, Daemon and …Armageddemon. The others were: a young, blonde man, with, six devil, and six angel wings, a „dame" in purple-black-gold dress, with razor-like wings, a stange, black creature with three eyes, in motorist clothes, a gigantic red crocodile, with two tails, something that could be described as a mixture of a human, a bear, a bat, and a ram, and finally an old man, dressed in red.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

- Whe-who-wha-where am I, baby? – MetalEtemon looked around, totally confused.

- Hey, don't tell me, I have to take this guy again! – Puppetmon cried out pointing at him- I hate him nearly more than I hate those Digi Destineds!

- WE'VE BEEN REVIVED. BUT WHO DID IT? - MachineDramon crackled.

- I don't know, but don't really care about it either. I just want to take down WarGreymon once and for all. –MetalSeaDramon bellowed.

- Uhm, who are these scum, Master Lucemon?

- I don't know Lilithmon, but it doesn't matter. We'll take them down, just like everything and everybodyelse.

- MUHAHA! No you will not. You will work together with them, and all of you will take everyone of my orders. – Myotismon laughed.

- And who would you be? – Lucemon asked, with barely covered scorn in his voice.

- Your Lord, and Master, Lucemon. – the recipient smiled:

- It seems you don't know who are you dealing with, you ignorant fien…- he couldn't finish, because Myotismon strucked him to the ground with one untraceable hit. Lucemon's companions gasped.

- I know everything about you, Lucemon. And so do I about all of you, Demon Lords of the Digital World, and neither you're misteries before me, MetalEtemon, Apocalymon, and Dark Masters. I'm Myotismon Nightmare Mode, the Final King of Darkness. I freed you from Hell and the Dark Area, to give you a chance, and proove you're worthy to serve me.

- Why would we obey you? – the old man asked.

- Because if you do, you can get everything you wish for Barbamon, but if you don't…you'll get everything you do NOT want. Including a one-way ticket, back to the Hell. And that's stands for all of you! And before you'd try to turn on me, I warn you: I'm stronger, than all of you together. Now, my servants, hear my first order: destroy Glorymon!

- Can't we wait with that? I'm sle-eeeeeeeeeeeee-epy.

- Just try it Belphemon, and you'll never awake!

- Myotismon! You know they're no match for me! What are you planning? – Glorymon asked.

- What?

- Wohwohwoh! He said we're no match for him? You'll regret that, punk! Oh yeah baby, he'll regret that! Dark Spirit DX!– MetalEtemon yelled.

- Hey, what're you thinking, you won't have all the fun! Puppet Pummel!

- River of Power!

- Giga Cannon!

- Clown Trick!

- Ultimate Sacrefice!

- Terrible Breath!

- Evil Inferno!

- Lampranthus!

- Crimson Flame!

- Double Impact!

- Phantom Pain!

- Destiny Destroyer! - the mass of the attacks from the devil's dozen went for Glorymon. He hold up both of his hands, putting them on each other.

- Nova Thunder! – he shot with Ten and Fulgur at once, creating an incredible energy bullet. His shot blew away all thirteen others like they were candle-flames, and continued it's way towards the revived Evil Digimon.

- Shadow Cloak! – darkness arised, and covered Myotismon and his new henchmen.


	33. Chapter 33

The Nova Storm hit the wall of shadows, and exploded. For a moment Tai was afraid of, it will destroy the statues, his friends were locked in. Little he thought about that, the detonation could destroy him as well. But he worried for nothing, Glorymon easily protected all of them, including the Five Guardians.

- Öhm…Glorymon? Is that over? – Tai asked the Digimon.

- I don't know. I woundn't count Myotismon out that quickly.

- And how right you are! – the well known malign voice said, as the dust of the explosion disappeared. – You know Glorymon, I am disappointed. Did you really belive, that I would waste enrgy, to bring these weaklings here, for nothing? Maybe I don't grew weak anymore from light, but I still got stronger in Darkness. And with them back here, my powers grew infinite! Nighmare Prison! – he launched an attack, and this time the Shadow was darker than pithcblack, eviler than the satan itself.

- Glorious Shot! – but the sunshine arrow was absorbed.

- Clangorous Shot! – this time the shockwave slowed the shadow down a bit, but couldn't stop it.

- All right you asked for it. Nova Thunder! –finally the combined power of Glorymon's two weapons was enough to stop the attack.

- You see? It took three of your best shots to stop one of my weakers.

- My King –Fanlongmon said. - Let us give you our strenght.

- No, Fanlongmon! I need you here. Just like those evil creeps make Myotismon stronger, so do you power up me. And I think I've just had an idea. I originally planned to break the curse after I defeated him, but it seems we'll need them. Remove Shadows! – he pointed with his WarmachineGreymon hand on the children and Digimon froze in stone. They gloved up, and the curse had been removed, all of them returned to normal.

- What've happened? – Sora looked around confused.

- I don'…Who is that Digimon? – Matt shouted pointing at Glorymon.

- I've bigger questition: what are they doing here? – Mimi screamed, looking at the Dark Masters.

- Don't worry. – Tai said, when he finally found his voice from the relief he felt. – This is Glorymon, the DNA Digivolved form of WarmachineGreymon and CyberGarurumon.

- Are you ready to help me? – Glorymon asked the children and Digimon.

- We'd like to, but they're all Megas, and the only Mega available here is ImperialDramon.

- Don't worry about that. – he answered and nine orb on the arch beetween his shoulders stated to glove. Then light beams struck the children, each from the orb represents the matching Crest.

- Biyomon Warp Digivolve to …Hououmon!

- Tentomon Warp Digivolve to …HerculesKabuterimon!

- Palmon Warp Digivolve to …Rosemon!

- Gomamon Warp Digivolve to …Vikemon!

- Veemon,

- Wormmon,

- Warp DNA Digivolve to …ImperialDramon Paladin Mode!

- Hawkmon Digivolve to …Aquilamon! Aquilamon,

- Gatomon,

- Warp DNA Digivove to …Valkyrimon!

- Armadillomon,

- Patamon,

- Warp DNA Digivolve to …Cherubimon!

* * *

Please **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N: Finally I've some time to continue.**

**Because of various reasons, I decided to switch Apocalymon to Armageddemon.**

**Plesae review, othervise I'll take writing this story as a complete waste of time and abandon it.**

* * *

- Woah.

- Amazing.

- What've happened?

- They've Digivolved to their Mega forms. But how…? – Izzy asked.

- I've awakened their true powers, and given them the energy they needed. – Glorymon answered. – So, are you ready to help?

- Of course!

- You've got it!

- You bet.

- Not bad, Glorymon! – Myotismon thundered. – I'd have an idea. Why don't settle a little competition? One-on-one battles, beetween your mon, and mine.

- That would take too long, and I've had enough of you already!

- All right, but don't say, I didn't warn you.

- About what?

- I don't know about you, but I really don't want to start my rule in a wasteland. I want to create one, very slowly, and painfully. And a battle involving twenty-five Megas, and two Super-Ultimates in the same time…let's say it would wear the Digital World pretty much out, before it even could've ended.

- His right. – Azulongmon said. – If all of us clashes, the whole DW will be ruined.

- But we can't risk loosing any of us. It would give him the upperhand again. – Izzy added.

- Oh man, and I'd thought my exam sucked…

- There's got to be a way…- Tai squeezed his fists.

- Probably there's a part resolution. – Ebowumon said.

- What are you planning? – Zhuqiamon asked.

- What if we fight them in two groups? First taking out the Dark Masters, and Armageddemon. Then move on to the Demon Lords?

- It just might would work, but still there's a problem. – Cody announced.

- Now what?

- We're one short. There're thirteen of us, including Glorymon, and fourteen of them, including Myotismon. – the Digimon and kids looked at eachother.

- You're right. We still need someon…

- Hey guys, I hope we're not late! – they turned around to see Gennai arriving, with Kyle and his partner behind him.

- Hey what are you doing here? – Kari asked.

- My Digivise signed Emergency, so I've come to help you.

- Didn't you tell us, Myotismon had blocked every Digi Ports? – Matt asked Gennai.

- Yes, he did, that's why I'm not sure how could Kyle and Dorimon come here.

- We don't understand either. – Dorimon chirped.

- But I know. – Glorymon said, looking at the small Digimon-child, like he'd met a well known, old friend. - It's time for the King's First Knight to reveal himself. – he raised his hand, sending a glorious light to Kyle's Digivise, which started to glow, along with Dorimon.

- Dorimon Digivolve to …Dorumon!

- Wow, what've happened? – Kyle asked.

- He digivolved. And now, Kyle activate your Digivise!

- All right! – he hold the gismo up, which shot a light beam on Dorumon.

- Dorumon Warp Digivolve to …ALPHAMON!


	35. Chapter 35

- ALPHAMON?!? – the Digi Destineds looked at the approaching Digimon in disbelief. After all their adventures, they'd thought they were tempered to the weirdest events that could happen to them. But in the past few days, they had far more than enough of surprises.

- WHAT? You've raised another one? – Myotismon yelled.

- That's right Myotismon. And I'll do everything in my might, to make you pay for what you did to Kyle! – Alphamon shouted.

- Alphamon! – Glorymon said – Leave Myotismon to me. I have other job for you to do.

- Yes, my King. – Alphamon bent.

- First, transfer all of us into the Dimension of Transcendent Battles, so we don't have to fight with the dirty rules of Myotismon, fearing the detruction of the Digital World.

- As you wish. Transcendent Gate! – a strange light flashed, everybody closed their eyes. When they openned them, they were in a place that looked like outer space, but since they could breathe, and didn't feel cold, it obviously wasn't. It was pretty much alike the place the DDs encountered with Apocalymon.

- What have happened? – Myotismon belowed in rage.

- We are in the Dimension of Transcendent Battles. This place was created to be the place where the Titans of the Digital World could clash. None of us will leave this place, until the outcome is clerified. The losers will be trapped in here for all enternity.

- The first Digi Destineds locked up Apocalymon in here. – Alphamon continued. – And when we thought he returned, and destroyed the DW, in reality, he only transported it's data to here. After he lost again, he'd been shackled, by the Power of the Eight Crest, and sealed to unavailable distances.

- That's the destiny awaits you too! – Cherubimon added.

- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Myotismon laughed like he had gone mad.

- I've missed the joke. – Davis said.

- Me too.

- Would you fill us in? – Joe asked.

- The joke is on you! Just look around! What is in here?

- Ohm. I can't tell it, it's too…oh no! – Joe gasped.

- DARK! That's right. You've brought us in a place, where I have a home-field advantage! MUHAHAHA!

- No you don't. – Alphamon chuckled. – In this Dimension everything is neutral, including light as well as darkness. With exception of course those created by the fighters.

- No, you lie!

- That sentence leave your mouth far too easily. Just because you're an unscrupulous lier, you shouldn't belive eveybodyelse are too. – Cherubimon said.

- Enough of this nice talk! It's time to decide who'll rule the Digital, and everyother Worlds!

- Why are you so busy to die? – Vikemon howled.

- His right. The sooner we crush them the better. - Huoumon said.

- I'll deal with Leviamon. – Fanlongmon said.

- We know our opponents, don't we? – Baihumon asked the other three Sovereigns.

- Yes, we've got some unfinished business with the Dark Masters. – Zhuqiamon replied.

- Lucemon is mine. – Alpamon stated.

- I'll take care of Lilithmon. – Valkyrimon said.

- And Daemon is mine. – Cherubimon added.

- Leave him to me! – Imperialdramon PM pointed at Armageddemon.

- I want MetalEtemon. We have some business too. – Vikemon growled.

- No, way! – Rosemon interrupted. – Last time the whole job was left to you and SaberLeomon. This time I want a piece of that barn-stormer.

- All right, then I'll pick Barbamon.

- Houomon?

- I'll face Belphemon.

- Then Beelzemon is mine.

- All right, so it's settled. Good luck everybody! – Glorymon said, as the storm broke out.


	36. Chapter 36

- Destiny Destroyer! – Armageddemon fired as Imperialdramon PM rushed on him, raiseing his Omega Sword for a cut. He evaded the first, then the second bullet, but the third hit him on full, blasting him back, but doing little damage. – He's quicker, than he was last time.- he thought, and attacked his foe again.

* * *

-Ultimate Sacrefice!

- Digitalise of Soul! – Lucemon's and Alphamon's attack collided, and exploded together.

- Heaven Lost! – Lucemon utilised the flare of the explosion to cover himself, and get near to the Knight Digimon. He punched him on the chest, blasting him back. Alphamon was surprised. He didn't expected Lucemon to be this powerfull. Lucemon grinned, then waved his hand strangely. Black flames danced behind his hand, then he'd drawn a trident out of the fire. Alphamon nodded to himself.

- So be it.- he said, and waved his hand, summoning his weapon, the Ultimate Dragon Sword. Then he and Lucemon started their duel.

* * *

- Misty Illusion!

- Please, this didn't worked on me even the last time we fought. Ohahaha! Puppet Pummel! – the bullets exploded when they reached the mist, canceling out each other.

- Wires Choking! – he used his strings to hogtime Ebonwumon completly.

- Black Hail! – and the strings gave way.

* * *

- River of Power!

- Aurora Force! – two lightnings crashed, and detonated, as MetalSeaDramon and Azulongmon started their rematch.

* * *

- Beauty Shock! – the red lightning hit MetalEtemon on his chest, paralyzing him for a moment, but then he lauched his attack:

- Metal Punch! – but Rosemon avoided it and attacked again.

- Oh-oh baby, you've to do better than that. Wowow. Let's see how you douch this. Evil Spirit DX! – Rosemon escaped again.

- You should learn to aim! – she shouted.

- Oh please, I aimed perfectly. Who had ever said I was going for you? – he pointed behind her back. – Why should I waste my time on you, when your little friend is so much easier to take out.

* * *

- Giga Cannon! – Zhuqiamon evaded the two shots, and countered:

- Phoenix Fire! – the flames hit MachineDramon, and covered him totally.


	37. Chapter 37

- Nazar Nail!

- Feral Sword! – the two weapons met three times in a spark of a second, as Lilithmon and Valkyrimon danced deadly around eachother. Then Lilithmon jumped further from her opponent:

- Phantom Pain!

- Punishing Tornado!

* * *

- Pandemonium Lost!

- Artic Blizzard! – chill and fire strained agaist each other as Barbamon and Vikemon fought , but just for a second. Then the power of absolute zero, won, extinquishing the flames.

- Death Lure!

- Viking Axe! – and Vikemon broke Barbamon's staff, hitting him on full. He collapsed, and gasped:

- How could I lose? This is impossible. – then he exploded into data.

* * *

- Lampranthus!

- Star-Light Explosion! – Hououmon's attack broke through Belphemon's and hit him on the chest. The Lord of Sloth was knocked to the ground.

- Sle-eeeeeeeeeeeee-ep! – he announced as he went beck to his Sleep Mode. Then his Teddy Bear like body had been deleted.

* * *

- Evil Inferno!

- Storm of Judgement! – flames and lightning collided as Cherubimon duelled with Daemon. Both the Celestial, and the Demon Lord Digimon were fighting with their best. First they seemed to be even. Then the lightnings slowly started to gain advantage. In the next second the flames died out, and Daemon was hit, and destroyed.

* * *

- Emperor's Fang!

- Terrible Breath! – two energy beam met, and exploded. Then Fanglongmon and Levaimon rushed on eachother. Leviamon openned his gigantic jaws, ant tried to bit Fanglongmon's head, but he missed. His opponent didn't give him a next chance:

- Dragon Smash! – and Leviamon disappeared.

* * *

Glorymon saw how easily four of the Demon Lords had been beaten, and that worried him. He and Myotismon had not joined the fighters yet. The Holy King had a very bad feeling. He was sure about that Myotismon was planning something. Then he saw a dark lightning aiming for Mimi. He put one of his wings beetween the attack and the girl, easily protecting her. He searched for the attacker, and found MetalEtemon…pierced through by Rosemon's Rose Spear.

- This is far too easy. Something is wrong here. – he thought as the pitting disappeared.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	38. Chapter 38

- Gold Strength! – Baihumon attacked Piedmon, but the pierrot jumped away easily.

- Trump Sword! – but Baihumon forseen that move.

- Spine-ringed Tail! – he hit the swords with his tail ring, making them spin, and redirected to their master. Piedmon barely, but saved himself, by catching the swords, putting them back to their scabbard. Then lauched another attack:

- Clown Trick! – this time his shot took the form of a shockwave, that hit the Sovereign on the stomach.

* * *

- Omega Blade! – ImperialDramon PM waved his sword, cutting down Armageddemon's head. The body of the giant creature exploded into data.

Alphamon's and Lucemon's weapons met in a sparkstorm, as the two all powerful Digimon tested eachother. Then the sword's blade stuck beetween two hooks of the trident. Alphamon squeezed his hand, and tore Lucemon's weapon out of his hand. Before the Demon Lord could react, he attacked:

- Digitalise of Soul! – Lucemon dematerialised.

* * *

- Corona Blaster! – Beelzemon instantly attacked HerculesKabuterimon after he changed into Blast Mode. The humoungus insect Digimon barely could escape, and retorted immediately:

- Giga Blaster! – but Beelzemon was small, and agile, easily avoided the attack of the giant beetle.

- Hah, you're too slow buggy! – the fiend laughed, but the smile froze on his lips, as he flew straight into his foe, who a second earlier had been on his apposing side. He was too confused to move, and a massive claw run through his chest, causing a mortal wound to him.

* * *

- Nasar Nail! – Lilithmon's blade cut deep into Valkyrimon's face, who screamed and jumped away from the evil demon. Lilithmon giggled as she prepaired for a fianl blow:

- Phantom Pai…

- Laser Javelin! – Valkyrimon's spear pierced through her left shoulder, before she could attack. Valkyrimon didn't waste it's time:

- Feral Sword!


	39. Chapter 39

- Puppet Pummel! – Puppetmon's attack hit, Ebonwumon's right head. The Black Turtle of North cried out in pain.

- Double Dragon Wave! – but Puppetmon avoided it easily.

- Wood Cross! – the handle flew through both of the Sovereign's necks…

* * *

Fanglongmon felt when life left the eldest of his „children". He felt the same suffer Ebonwumon did feel. And he started to tremble. Now he understood why the Demon Lords had fallen so easily…A third power besides Glorymon and Myotismon Nightmare Mode was operating there, just as powerful as they were. He shouted at Glorymon:

- My King, you have to…- but in this second many things happened at once.

* * *

Baihumon had been strucked to the non-existing floor of the Battle of Transcendent Dimensions. He jumped to his feet, searching for Piedmon, but when he found him it was too late:

- Trump Sword! – four swords, four eyes…- Baihumon sreamed from the suffer as he perished.

* * *

- Dragon Fire! – MachineDramon drilled its right arm into his opponent. Zhuqiamon gasped before disappeared.

- Poseidon Divide! – Azulongmon escaped MetalSeaDramon's attack, and stroke back.

- Azure Forc…- but in this minute he felt the death of the other Sovereigns, and the pain distracted him. That was enough for MetalSeaDramon:

- River of Power! – and the Azure Dragon of East died.

* * *

Myotismon couldn't understnad what was going on. The Demon Lords had lost, just as he planned. Now their data was floating around him. But according to his plans the Dark Lords should have lost as well…

* * *

Both Fanglongmon and Glorymon felt the disturbance caused by the destruction of the Sovereigns. And as the four Guardians disappeared, a dark flare light appeared, and started to take form.

- HAHAHA!

- Guys tell me it's not him! – screamed Kari.

- You mean who? – Cody asked her.

- It is him.

- I can't belive it.

- No, not again…

- A-

- P-

- O-

- C-

- A-

- L-

- Y-

- M-

- O-

- N! – the eight original kids cried out, all together.

- WHO ARE YOU CALL APOCALYMON? I'M OBLIVIMON!

* * *

**Wow now that's someone nobody -not even me!- expected to appear!**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**If you don't I might'll avenge it with a black ending of this story!**


	40. Chapter 40

- HAHAHA. FINALLY, I'M FREE TO BLAST THIS PATHETIC WORLD INTO OBLIVION! HAHAHA! – a voice thundered from the stange polyhedron that appeared.

- Just who the hell you are?!? – Myotismon bellowed at the new comer.

- I AM OBLIVIMON. A SUPER-ULTIMATE LEVEL MUTANT DIGIMON. I BET YOU'VE KNOWN MY PATHETIC LITTLE BROTHER APOCALYMON, WHO HAD BEEN CREATED FROM THE DATA OF ALL DIGIMON WHO LOST IN THE PROCCESS OF DIGIVOLUTION. ME MYSELF ON THE OTHER HAND WAS CREATED FROM THE DATA OF DIGIMON WHO LOST IN THE PROCCESS OF RECONFIGURATION. APOCALYMON HAD GONE MAD FROM THE PAIN HE FELT, SO IF HE HAD BEEN IN MY PLACE HE WOULD HAVE DIED, BEFORE HE EVEN COULD BIRTH. – and then they saw Oblivimon's humanoid body. She had a feminine figure, but she was just as disgusting as his „brother", if not even worse. Let's say that she was as much uglier than LadyDevimon, as much uglier Apocalymon had been than Devimon. Piedmon, Puppetmon, MachineDramon and MetalSeaDramon bent before her.

- My Lady.- they said in union.

- OH YEAH, I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU. – she turned some of her claws towards and shot shadows on them. When the darkness perisheshed from around the Dark Masters, they looked different.

- Oh, no! – HerculesKabuterimon cried out, pointing at MachineDramon, who came into sight first. -She somehow improoved him into ChaosDramon!

- And his not the only one. I'm now GigaSeaDramon!

- He-hehe-he-hehe! I'm Puppetmon Insane Mode! Nyanyanyanya!

- And I am Psychomon!

- AND NOW MYOTISMON! – she turned to the vampire Digimon – JOIN ME, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!

- I've no intension joining you. Being the King of All is my destiny, and I won't let either you, or Glorymon to stand beetween me and my goal. So prepair yourself! Darkness Wave!

- Oblivion Blast! – and Oblivimon's attack canceled out Myotismon's, and headed towards him, covering him in something that was fire, smoke and mist, all and none at the same time.

- THERE. THAT FOOL WON'T QUESTITION ME EVER AGAIN. – the Digi Destined, along with their partners, Fanglongmon and Glorymon trembeled in horror. She did what no even Glorymon could. She defeated Myotismon Nightmare Mode in one shot.

- GUESS AGAIN! – as the smoke slowly disappeared gigantic wings came into sight, covering something…or someone? One of the wings was like Daemon's, another was like Beelzemon Blast Mode's, a couple were like Lilithmon's, and the rest were Lucemon's. Then they slowly openned, revealing their owner. Myotismon had never been this terrifying. He had four arms, each with claws as long as GigaSeadramon, and yet they looked small on his humoungus body. He had Belphemon's horns over his mask covered face. His hair was on black flames. Four of his teeth – two in the upper, two in the lower jaw- grew into horrible fangs. And over each of his wings – he had eight – a Crest was glowing. But not hte Crests the Digi Destineds held. Seven of them were representing the Seven Sins. The eight was the Crest of Malevolence.

- You're slow Oblivimon. I've absorbed the data of the Seven Demon Lords. – Myotismon giggled. – I'm Myotismon Incubus Mode!

* * *

**Tai: Woohw! Things starts to get a bit too crazy here, you should stop giving us all these bad guys!**

**Me: Sorry, I'll continue turning things around again and again, until we got at least 30 reviews.**

**Myotismon: What?!? You won't let me kill them until 13 reader answer?**

**Sora: Dream on ghoul.**

**Everybody: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	41. Chapter 41

- Oh man, this guy just can not stay down. – Davis said.

- He's like a boomerang!

- Yeah, he keeps up coming back creepier and creepier. – Yolie cried.

- Don't worry, we've defeated him earlier we will do it again. – Sora's confidence gave them all strenght. They didn't understand where she got it, but didn't really cared about it either. Since Tai told them what've happened while they were froze in stone, she just knew there were no way Myotismon could win. She felt it in her heart. Tai had proved himself for her. He was still the boy she had fallen for 3 years earlier. He didn't show them, but she saw it in his eyes how much the thought of losing them scared him. And yet…he still did the impossible again. He DNA Digivolved WarmachineGreymon and CyberGarurumon without Matt, he collected the power of all Crests in his heart. With a leader like him, there was no way they could lose. And Matt… she loved them both. She though it would be confusing to be in love with two boys in the same time. But right then, it only gave her more strengh. They must survive and win this, so they can clear things up beetween the three of them. However it felt comforting to know, that she had two boys who were ready to die for her, just like she was ready to die for either or both of them.

* * *

Huouomon felt her power increasing. She knew why. Sora's heart was full with Love. For both Matt and Tai, for her friends, for the entire Digital and real Worlds.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for the poor grammar, I'm a bit sleepy. It's half past ten PM in here s-OOO-h, it's not because I'm copying Belphemon. XD**

**Please REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42

Myotismon Incubus Mode was giggleing. He knew he had won. It was impossible for either Oblivimon or Glorymon to destroy him in his new form.

Oblivimon grimaced contemptuously. She knew what was Myotismon thinking. – How pathetic. He thinks it's enough to improve himself a bit to outclass her, the daughter of Death? Of course what could she expect from an Undead? – these she though. Then she turned to her minions:

- TAKE CARE OF THE DIGI DESTINEDS AND THEIR PARTNERS. – she told them with telepathy. – I'VE GOT BUSINESS WITH THOSE TWO.

- Yes, my Lady! –Psychomon bent. – It'll be our pleasure, to teach a tough lesson to them.

- HAHAHAHAHA! YOU MUST'VE LOST YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK I'LL LET THESE TRAITORS TO DESTROY THE DIGI DESTINEDS! – Myotismon bellowed at his new rival. - I'll destroy the five of you, along with them. Screaming Malice! – he waved his staff, and sent out a crimson shockwave from it's end. He attacked Oblivimon, the Dark Masters and Glorymon with his compaions at once. Glorymon put his hands on each other.

- Nova Thunder! – he countered Myotismon's attack in the same moment Oblivimon did:

- Oblivion Blast! – the three eneregy beam met each other. For a sparkle of a second everything was silent, and calm. Then a horrible exlosion…Glorymon covered the kids and the other Digimon, along with himself with his wings. He screamed in pain, when the detonation reached them. He screamed on four voices. On WarmachineGreymon's and CyberGarurumon's. But on Matt's and Tai's as well, since they felt the same suffer their partner did. They both collapsed, unconsciously.

* * *

Sora hadn't doubted in that, Glorymon would win. But when the explosion hit, and Tai and Matt passed out… she lost every drop of her confidence. She jumped to the two boys, outrunning everybodyelse. She wreathed her arms around their necks. – Please, Tai, Matt be all right! – she whispered in their ears, then kissed them both on the forhead. Hououmon started to glow…

* * *

- THAT'S ENOUGH! – Oblivimon thundered. – MAY I SUGGEST TO TAKE OUT THEM FIRST? THEN WE'LL HAVE ALL ENTERNITY TO COMBAT! – Myotismon grimaced, but nodded. – It doesnt really matter whichone of them goes down first. After all, I'll be the ultimate victor of this war. - He thought. The new „allies" turned towards Glorymon, who previously had been prooved to be the weakest of the three Super-Ultimate.

- Oblivion Blast!

- Screaming Malice!

- Hyper Cannon!

- Giga Sea Destroyer!

- Mad-puppet Plummer!

- Psycho Trick! – the six evil Digimon were able to see the glowing from behind the wings of Glorymon before the mass of their attacks hit.

* * *

**A.N: The end is closing, so please _REVIEW_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A.N: Aldamonburst thank you for the reviews.**

**Cherubimon: I know, I know he's Lopmon's Mega form, but I thought he would fit better to Shakkoumon, than Vikemon, (not to mention we already have one :D)**

**I know the story will get reviews later too, I was just kidding about dilateing it. The only character I brought out as a sudden idea is Oblivimon.**

**AND NOW THE FINAL SHOWDOWN!**

* * *

Although Glorymon covered them with his wings, and could not see the incoming attacks, the kids and their partners felt the terrible evilness radiating from them. It was freezing, and yet torrid. They had known they were doomed. Glorymon barely survived the last impact, which was greatly divided beetween the three Super-Ultimates. There were no way he could protect them from the united power of Myotismon, Oblivimon and the improved Dark Masters. Fanglongmon looked at the Digi Destineds and their partner Digimon. He had felt like the whole situation was his fault. He looked on Alphamon. The Knight nodded. They jumped off from the cover of Glorymon, and launched an attack.

- Emperor's Fang!

- Digitalise of Soul! – but they would not had been able to hold on their own. Luckily they weren't alone. The other Digimon followed them as well.

- Beauty Shock!

- Giga Blaster!

- Artic Blizzard!

- Storm of Judgement!

- Punishing Strom!

- Giga Crusher! – all of them put everything they had in the counter attack. But it seemed, they were only stolling the inevitable. The wall of their shots slowly give in. Then they ran out of energy, and the dark strom hit them…

* * *

Hououmon did not joined her friends in their final, desperate act. She hadn't because Sora's love have showed her what she needed to do. She collected every drop of her power, then cried out:

- Glorymon! This is our last chance! – Sora looked up at her, uncomprehendingly. Then the phonenix Digimon started to glow, and she understood what she was planning. – NO! – but it was too late.

- Glorymon here, take my power! – with that a beam of golden-crimson light and flames burst out of her, running all along the body of the weakened Digimon King. Then Hououmon De-Digivolved into Nyokimon. In that moment their friends lost the final of their strengh, and the attack broke through to them…

* * *

Myotismon saw the despairing endeavor of the Chosen Digimon to save their partners and friends. „How foolish" he thought „they're sacreficing themselves instead of trying to escape." Then the mass of darkness hit them. That time the explosion was beyond anything the Dimension of Transcendent Battles had ever seen before.

- Now, -he turned to Oblivimon and her slaves. – I think we have some unfinished business.

- And it'll remain unfinished beetween the two of you! – a voice thundered. Myotismon turned back to the place the explosion had been. As the shadows cleared his eye met with two golden wings, both about the same seize as his. Then the wings slowly openned.

* * *

When the attacks were only meters away from hit, ImperialDramon PM, and all the other Digimon believed they were goners. But something golden saved them in the very last moment.

* * *

Sora left Tai and Matt in the moment Hououmon De-Digivolved, and cathed her unconscious, littel partner. Then a terrible detonation…She was sure she died. No, she was not dead. She felt Nyokimon in her arms, she felt the pain in her ears, which the explosion's bluster caused. But how has she survived it? She looked up, confused. Her eyes met with the inner side of two gigantic golden wings. She followed them, searching for their owner. It was Glorymon…or was he? He openned his wings. He was even bigger now, exactly the same seize as Myotismon, slightly smaller than the polyhedron of Oblivimon. His whole body was glowing with every colours and shades of the spectrum. His helmet now was similar to Angemon's, but with Hououmon's helmet on the top of it. His crown was replaced by a glory. Now he had only those two golden-feathered wings, whiches he used to protect them, but they were one-by-one the same seize as his whole body. On his right –WarmachineGreymon-head shaped hand- he had the Crests of Courage, Knowledge, Hope and Light. On his left, CyberGarurumon-hand the Crests of Friendship, Love, Sincerity and Reliability were glowing. Tai and Matt slowly regained their conscious. They looked up to their partner.

- Is that you, Glorymon? – Tai asked.

- Yes.- He replied - But thanks to Sora and Hououmon, I managed to reach my final form. I am now Glorymon Miracle Mode.

* * *

- IMPOSSIBLE!!! – Myotismon and Oblivimon bellowed.

- There's nothing impossible if you believe in yourself and your friends.

- Blah, I had enough of this. Oblivion Blast! – Oblivimon attacked, and so did the Dark Masters. Glorymon raised his right hand. Fulgur appeared, and shot:

- Glittering Miracle! – the light-arrow easily canceled out all five attacks, then it reached the enemy. The Dark Masters screamed as the shot burned right through them, before hitting Oblivimon, destroying half of her polyhedron. Before she could react, Glorymon fired again, this time with Ten:

- Clanging Miracle! – and the thunder blew what left from Apocalymon's sister away, like she was nothing but a bad dream. Then Glorymon turned to Myotismon.

- Give it up, Myotismon.

- Hah, why should I? Maybe you became stronger, but don't think it scare me. I desire to be the King of the Digital and all Worlds, and I'll reach my goal. – He held up his staff which turned into a sword, that matched it's master.

- Fine. Then I have no choice.- Glorymon waved with both of his hands. From his right a sword-blade jumped out. It was shining with golden light, and fire aura crowned it. In his left hand a lance took the place of Ten. It was glittering in the same tone of silver, a thunderbow does. For a moment Glorymon and Myotismon looked in the others eyes. Then they rushed on eachother. Clarent met with the vampire's sword with a resounding crash. Glorymon tried to spear Myotismon with Rongomiant, but he blocked the lance, then retorted. The two fought a seemingly squared duel. They were even, but Myotismon had had the upper-hand since Glorymon had to protect not just himself, but the children, and the Digimon who all were back into their In-training forms, as well. „I have to finish this quickly" he thought, and went into an offence:

- Flaming Slash! – the fire-aura around his sword suddenly put on, doubling it's brightness and heat. The sudden flash disoriantated Myotismon for an instant. That was enough for Glorymon to broke his defence, and slice down his upper right arm, just under the elbow, then as a continuation of the inchoated arch, cutting through his sword, and his upper left hand at the wrist. Myotismon opened his mouth to scream, and raised his lower pair of hands to hit his foe, but he was too slow.

- Lightning Strike! – and Rongomiant pierced through that dark, evil pit Myotismon had instead of a heart in his chest. He looked down at the lance in him. For a moment his face was clear from his wickedness. The change surprised Glorymon so much he almost forgot who Myotismon really was. But then the beast-like expression, of bloodlust and malevoulence returned, and he tried to catch his vanquisher with his last strenght. But Glorymon flew away from him easily. He raised both of his hands, revealing Fulgur and Ten along with Clarent and Rongomiant. He put his hands on eachother.

- Myotismon, for all the sins you have, and would have comitted if you could, now you'll get your final punishment. Divine Judgement! – fire and shine, thunder and lightning were releashed by Glorymon's four weapons. The combined elements strucked Myotismon.

- NOOOOooooh! – he screamed as first his body broke up into data, and then even his data has been destroyed, deleting him permanently. A sudden flash, and then the Digi Destineds were back in the Digital Work. Glorymon started to glow, then he De-Digivolved into Agumon P and Gabumon P. Tai and Matt ran to their partners.

* * *

- Agumon you were awsome!

- Great job, Gabumon! – they all wanted to hug the two Digimon but they rasped agressivly, and bit towards everyone who get to them.

- What's going on? Are you guys crazy, it's only us!- Tai shouted at them. He looked into Agumon's eye. It was different. Not like when he was in one of his other forms. He couldn't see his partner behind them. Then slowly…

- Tai? – Agumon asked woolly-minded.

- Matt? – Gabumon asked on the same tone.

- WHAT'S GOING ON?!?

* * *

**Continuation started: The War of Ragnarok**


End file.
